


Tempting encounters

by CaptainStaniel



Series: Temptations [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Butt Plugs, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dates, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Food Sex, Grooming, Hisoka is Hisoka, Intimacy, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Top Gon Freecs, Voyeurism, but it isn't important, hand holding, hisoka and illumi are married lol, kinda romantic now???, which gon is INTO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: a series of smutty moments between Hisoka and Gon
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, hisoka/illumi(mentioned)
Series: Temptations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844203
Comments: 75
Kudos: 514
Collections: Hisogon Stuff





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this to be added to the story initially but you guys gave me a lot of ideas so I'm gonna dump them here

Two months was a long time to do absolutely nothing. 

Gon was allowed to practice his Ten, but that got boring pretty quick. He spent a lot of time wandering the Arena with Killua and Zushi, gorging themselves on snacks or talking about fights that Gon had missed out on. But even that got old. He felt like he was missing out on something important. Killua tried to be encouraging with his solidarity, but that only seemed to remind Gon that he was basically on probation. 

The whole reason he came to Heaven’s Arena was to get stronger so that he could face Hisoka one day and win. Without being able to train, he felt that goal getting further and further out of grasp. He couldn’t remember the last time his was so inactive.

Well, he wasn’t entirely inactive...

“Oh~,” Hisoka purred against his cheek, breaking him out of his slightly depressing train of thoughts. “You’ve got that look again, Gon. Having a pity party for one, are we?” Gon could feel Hisoka’s lips spreading into a gleeful grin, his tongue coming out to taste his misery. 

They were in Hisoka’s large bed this time, wrapped up in each other after their most recent lesson as Hisoka graciously called it. Sweat cooled on Gon’s skin, making the boy shiver, and he pushed further into Hisoka’s inviting body. “Moooove,” he shoved at Hisoka’s muscular thigh, which was resting over his narrow hips, deciding he wanted to lay on top of the man and sap up his warmth that way. Hisoka took his manhandling with an easy smile, rolling onto his back and dragging Gon on top of his chest. 

Once Gon was settled with both of his legs on either side of the man and his arms folded under his head, propped up on Hisoka’s chest, he sighed. “I’m tired of waiting. My arm is _healed_.” He emphasized that by smacking Hisoka’s chest, relishing in the loud crack. It didn’t hurt at all to do that, in fact it felt good to hit Hisoka playfully. 

The man growled, one of his hands shooting up to take Gon by the neck and the other slapping Gon’s cheek. It didn’t hurt much and Gon giggled as best he could with Hisoka’s hand clamped around his throat, his cheek now red. He liked when Hisoka did that, his whole hand could fit easily around his slender neck and he felt so small. There were times when Gon could feel how easy it would be for Hisoka to break his bones, and then he could feel his decision not to. 

“I can tell you’re getting better, little bunny. How many times have you gotten aggressive with me tonight?” Hisoka’s voice was full of praise and it made the boy warm all over. Especially because now…Hisoka was bare of any makeup and his hair was down and Gon really liked that. He was so pretty, even though he was a sociopathic demon magician. “Hmm… there was the time you bit me, a little revenge, I think? And all the recent smacking. And let’s not forget these-” his free hand pointed to the long scratches on his shoulder that led down his arm, even his forearms. “I’ve killed others for less, you know.”

Gon pouted, his cheeks flushing. Hisoka released him, but kept his hands on him, his long thumb stroking up and down Gon’s neck while his other hand went to Gon’s bottom, squeezing a cheek. Gon’s eyelids fluttered at the light touches. “Yeah, but you like aggressive.” His brown eyes met gold knowingly, the corners of his lips quirked up. “You like being hurt.”

Hisoka smiled and his eyes sparkled brightly with a hint of madness. “What ever made you think that, Gon?”

The boy rolled his eyes before biting his bottom lip, trying to cover a smile. “Do you like to hurt me?” He watched Hisoka’s adam's apple bob through his eyelashes, knowing the answer before he even asked. 

Of course the man liked hurting Gon. He was a sadist. He loved watching Gon cry as he fucked him, whether it was from pain or pleasure, but the pain always hit differently for Hisoka. Maybe it was due to how he lived his life, but he was a tough love kind of man. 

Gon didn’t mind that. He was resilient and he could take a hit, even one from Hisoka. It didn’t give him the same ecstatic reaction that it did Hisoka but he found himself enjoying it when Hisoka slapped his face or spanked him while they had sex, or even outside of that. 

Hisoka’s hand stroked Gon’s back as he hummed low in his chest, his eyes focusing elsewhere. His voice was thoughtful, quiet and honest. “Sometimes I want to drown you in pleasure, sometimes I want to crush you with pain. Most times...I struggle with wanting both at once.” Hisoka looked at Gon’s face for his reaction, his eyes widening when he saw Gon’s smile. “What, bunny? Why does my inner turmoil amuse you?”

Gon’s smile was warm and soft, his eyelids lowering. “Hmm...I think I like that.”

“Oh, you think so?” Hisoka chuckled condescendingly, “you have no idea--”

He was cut off by a firm smack to his face and his honey eyes were molten when they met Gon’s. The air was still as Hisoka stared the boy down. Rather than being intimidated by the man's aura, as he should be, Gon was defiant, sitting back on Hisoka’s hips with his hand still raised. He dared to do it again, smacking Hisoka’s other cheek while the man was still in shock. 

The next part happened quickly. One moment Gon was on Hisoka’s lap, the next he was hanging from the ceiling, Bungee Gum circling around his limbs and suspending him in the air above the bed. Ropes of Hisoka’s aura had snaked around Gon’s wrists, neck, waist, thighs, and ankles. With a flick of his finger, Hisoka made it so Gon was sitting in the air with his legs spread and back arched. 

He slid off the bed and stalked around his prey, his eyes never leaving Gon’s. There was a pink flush to Gon’s skin, left over from his earlier orgasm, and he watched it deepen as he drew near. He could tell from the slight fear in his eyes that Gon was waiting with baited breath for his next move. 

But Hisoka wasn’t angry. He was turned on. Not many people shocked Hisoka these days and this boy was someone who did it on a daily basis. And here he worried he might get bored...

Gon’s eyes widened a fraction when he saw Hisoka’s cock, not hard completely but still a monster at half mast. Then the look in his eyes warmed, trailing up Hisoka’s body and settling on his golden eyes. “H-Hisoka--”

The man interrupted him with a firm slap to the face before grabbing a handful of his wild, messy hair. “ _I didn’t say you could speak_.” The tone of his voice was heavy with bloody undertones and Gon bit his lip, visibly trembling as his stomach did warm backflips. Hisoka’s earlier words about desiring to crush Gon with pain came to mind and he gulped. He could only stare at Hisoka’s sharp face and wonder what the hell he got himself into. 

But even as the terrifying expression on Hisoka’s face made Gon want to curl in on himself, he couldn’t deny the way his entire body pulsed with anticipation. Whatever this feeling was filled his veins with liquid fire, only getting worse the longer the magician’s eyes cut him apart. He wanted to tell Hisoka to stop looking at him like that but there was no way he was saying a damn thing when he was completely at the man’s mercy. 

Hisoka adjusted his aura as he dragged Gon around, mostly using Gon’s weight to shift him around and making sure the boy felt the pull and strain against his skin. Gon was hovering over the bed while Hisoka stood at the end, his hip’s by Gon’s face. Gon whimpered and Hisoka yanked his head back, exposing his throat but most importantly, his mouth. He angled Gon’s head towards him before pressing his cock against his lips and pressing in deep. 

Gon’s tongue flattened instinctively otherwise his teeth would have clipped Hisoka and he didn’t want to be hit over that again. That time it hurt. He heard the man moan as he rocked his cock into Gon’s hot mouth, using Gon’s head to guide him. The tip of Hisoka’s dick repeatedly hit the back of Gon’s throat and he felt his small hands clenched into fists, desperately wanting to hold Hisoka’s hips, or wrap around his cock, anything, because it was so much at once. His whines were muffled, tears building up in the corner of his closed eyes. 

The Bungee Gum that was coiled around Gon's neck tightened, and Hisoka could feel Gon’s panic and his struggle as he was choked by his cock and his aura. It only added to his pleasure, his cock swelling in Gon’s mouth. He smiled, looking down at the boy suffocating on his cock. 

“You look prettiest like this, bunny,” he purred, his thumb stroking Gon’s bulging cheek. Hisoka’s eyelids fluttered as Gon gagged around him. “My cute little cockslut.”

Hisoka moaned, his head falling back as he used Gon’s mouth. Every time the boy gagged around him he felt himself twitch, precum dripping down Gon’s open throat. He was getting a lot better at sucking cock, his mouth getting sloppy wet as he tried to stroke his tongue against Hisoka’s shaft how the man had taught him. Hisoka pulled back with a low groan, just keeping the tip in as Gon’s tongue worked around the head, swirling around him as he sucked. Just like a lollipop. 

Gon’s breathing was heavy, the warmth making the magician twitch when he breathed on him. 

“Fuck, Gon,” Hisoka was melting in the boy’s mouth, his eyes rolling back. He could cum then but he wanted to fill Gon’s ass more than anything. He pulled back completely, chuckling softly when his cock slapped against his stomach. Gon could make him hard as a rock with a single look and it’s only gotten worse now that the boy was starting to catch onto that.

He took a second to appreciate his view, his little fruit hanging over the bed from his aura, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. His wide mouth was hanging open, a little trail of precum and spit dripping down his cheek as his head hung back. His eyes were dazed and unfocused, a look Hisoka thought suited his little cockslut. Hisoka smirked, leaning over Gon with his cock next to his cheek. 

“Since you want to be so rough with me, sweetheart.” He slapped Gon’s cheek with his dick, laughing darkly. “I think my little bunny deserves to be fucked hard tonight, hmm?”

Gon whimpered, the look in his brown eyes making Hisoka ache deep inside. He spun Gon around so that his asshole was available to him. His Bungee Gum spread Gon’s legs wide and kept his hips back. Hisoka reached out and spread Gon’s cheeks, eyes instantly drawn to his puckered hole. He bit down on his lip when cum dribbled out of Gon’s hole from earlier. He could feel his control beginning to slip, effortlessly like taking off a glove. 

He pressed his hips in close, his cock meeting Gon’s entrance and he only pushed the head in. He looked at Gon’s face, waiting, until Gon opened his and looked back. When their eyes met Hisoka gave the boy his winning demonic smile before shoving his cock in all the way to the base. 

Gon let out a scream and Hisoka didn’t stop, pulling back until the tip of his cock was still buried inside before plunging in deep. Hisoka set an unforgiving pace, and Gon felt every inch tear into him ruthlessly. The cum still inside the boy helped, otherwise Hisoka imagined it would be a lot worse.

He smiled ruefully, he could only dream. 

“Hi-Hiso-mmn,” Gon whined as he got speared by Hisoka’s length, his eyes rolling back into his head. Hisoka’s cock was roughly pounding into him and now he knew the difference between easy and hard with Hisoka. Pain was outweighing the pleasure, but there were moments where Hisoka brushed against something so sweet he could cry, and as it continued he could focus on that feeling more and more. 

Hisoka’s nails dug into Gon’s flesh where he gripped the boy tight. He knew he drew blood when his middle finger gave in and Gon yelped. But he didn’t stop, only going harder, faster. Gon became a toy, nothing more, just a hot, tight hole he could punish until he was satisfied. 

He knew his bloodlust was filling the room, it was so strong and heady that it made the room smell like cotton candy and blood. He exhaled sharply, slamming his hips into Gon and keeping them connected, all of his length pushed inside. He could barely even see through his lust, but he could feel Gon clenching and trembling around him, his cries and whimpers of pain and pleasure making him shake uncontrollably. 

He slid one hand to Gon’s stomach, pressing down on the bulge of his cock. They both moaned at that, and Hisoka had never heard Gon sound so broken before. It was even better from when he took him the first time, more devastated and wrecked than on that cruel night and Hisoka almost cummed then, could almost _taste_ it. Sweet, like fruit. “ _Gon~ my little apple_.”

Gon whined and his hands reached out for him uselessly, his eyes pleading at him. He couldn’t move much at all from the Bungee Gum and he wanted to touch Hisoka, or at least feel him more. He tried to say that but he couldn’t speak, not when Hisoka was smoothly rolling his hips into him, his fat cock hitting deeper than he’s ever been. His mouth fell open and all he could do was sob something that resembled Hisoka’s name.

Hisoka was dripping with so much precum that it was pushed out of Gon’s tight hole with each thrust, pearly white liquid sliding down Gon’s cheeks and making a mess on his bed below. He pressed down harder on Gon’s stomach, his cock twitching as Gon convulsed and sobbed. 

Gon felt impossibly full from that and his back arched as he cried out. He came hard while screaming Hisoka’s name, his cum splattering over Hisoka’s hand and onto his stomach. His entire body was shaking around Hisoka’s cock and he could feel just how hard the man still was. He was crying, Hisoka’s cock forcing waves of pleasure through his already wrecked body. 

He didn’t notice Hisoka lowering him until he felt the cock in him shift as Hisoka crawled over him and felt the soft mattress underneath him. Gon whined low in this throat, looking up at Hisoka with big watery eyes. He could feel that Hisoka had released the Bungee Gum, but his limbs felt so weak that he could barely move anyway. 

Hisoka leaned down and kissed his mouth, smirking at how utterly ruined Gon was, not even able to kiss him back. He pulled back, holding Gon close by his thighs, and began thrusting again. 

He knew it was too much for the boy. But the little slut was begging to be fucked hard and Hisoka was determined to deliver. He could tell that it hurt, but he was going to cum any second and Gon would recover. 

He always did. 

His thrusts were hard and deep, growing faster as he felt his orgasm rushing out of him. Gon's eyes were still unfocused and Hisoka knew he wasn't anywhere near this bedroom anymore, his cock had fucked any coherent thought right out of him. The sight of Gon so ruined pushed him right over the edge. He groaned low in his throat, his hips stilling against Gon's warm thighs as he filled the boy's wrecked hole with more cum, knowing he had already been stuffed full earlier. 

"Gon~." It felt so incredible, filling his little toy up. His eyes rolled back and he savored the feeling of Gon shuddering around him so sweetly. 

The room was loud with the sound of their heavy breathing, an occasional whimper from Gon when he felt how sore he was. Moments passed, Hisoka growing soft and pulling out even though all he wanted was to be inside of him the whole night. His honey eyes feasted on Gon, from his sweat soaked skin down to his twitching hole as Hisoka’s claim dripped out of him. He really was something to behold. 

The man laid down next to Gon and draped his body over him, one hand pulling Gon to his chest, his small body tucked under him. He stroked the boy’s sweaty back and sides slowly, until he felt Gon’s nose nuzzle against his chest and his thin arms to cling to him. He let out a low, contented sound, completely relaxed after that, before asking, “how do you feel, little one?”

Gon just made a quiet sound and pushed his face into Hisoka’s chest harder. That made the magician drag Gon up so that he could peer at his face. The boy’s eyes were closed and his face flushed, but he wasn’t crying. Hisoka took that as a good sign. He wiped some sweat off of Gon’s forehead, his thumb sweeping down the side of his face to rest over his pulse, which was still beating rapidly. “How bad does it hurt?”

“Mm, jus’ a little…” came Gon’s quiet response. The boy stretched out against Hisoka and yawned, his body shaking. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes with the back of his fist. “I’ll be okay, ‘Soka.”

“Hmm...my good boy.” Hisoka leaned closer to lightly kiss Gon’s lips, smiling when Gon clumsily kissed back, his left arm coming to wrap around Hisoka’s neck. When they pulled back, Gon was looking at Hisoka through half lidded eyes. “‘m sleepy, ‘Soka.”

Hisoka chuckled warmly, partly from Gon’s precious face and from his little name that appeared to be his nickname now. He brushed his sharp nose against Gon’s. “Then let’s sleep, sweetheart.”

Gon hummed and pressed closer into Hisoka, already asleep by the time the man could pull the duvet over them. He watched Gon sink further into sleep before giving his flushed cheek one more kiss before drifting off with him. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got requested for daddy kink so here ya go lol

It was a bright and sunny day when Killua realized for a fact that Gon was lying to him. 

The assassin had already figured his stubborn friend was keeping something from him, which upset him a lot but he knew he had his own fair share of secrets that he kept closely guarded. But this…this was different.

Because Hisoka was involved. 

Killua accepted Gon’s initial explanation that the magician was training him, but when he thought about it, he realized that it made no sense whatsoever. Hisoka wasn’t a mentor, he was an obstacle. Or at least he should have only been that. He should only have influence in Gon’s life as a distant hurdle to face, as something to test his power on. 

Instead he knew Gon was spending more time with the psychopath than he admitted to, especially at night. The former assassin didn't stop watching over Gon, but he couldn't make it to Hisoka’s floor without permission, so for now he was still in the dark. But he knew Gon would stay hours, if not entire nights up there.

And that wasn’t all. He had noticed that way Gon changed seemingly overnight. There was something in his eyes that matured from the somewhat naive boy he tended to me, just Killua didn’t understand what exactly had changed. His friend was the same happy boy, only he was quieter, and he complained less and less about the probation Mr.Wing put him on, almost as if he forgot about it. 

He never mentioned whatever Hisoka was teaching him, usually deflecting any questions Killua asked. That was also new, because his best friend tried to be honest even when it was hard _and_ he was a terrible liar. Killua had been trying to catch him in a lie but so far Gon’s story was holding up. 

It only pissed Killua off more that it was taking so long to get Gon to open up to him. It should have been easy to get it out of him, but he also knew how stubborn Gon was. 

The breeze shifted and Gon suddenly perked. 

They were dining outside at a small cafe, empty plates and cups between them. They were just talking about a recent match when Gon shifted in his seat, suddenly peering around them. 

“What is it, Gon?”

The other boy scrunched up his nose and looked over his shoulder. “Uhm…” His brown eyes widened and for a second his face broke into a beatific grin before quickly fading into indifference. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

It was not nothing. Because as soon as Gon sat normally, Killua caught sight of a shock of red violet hair, his blue eyes narrowing when the slender magician came into view. Killua’s eyes darted from Gon’s face, which now perplexingly enough was flushed pink, and Hisoka, who was walking along the pathway in his usual bright colors, not once looking their way. 

Of course the man knew they were there. But even as he passed a couple meters away, he didn’t offer a single glance. Killua watched as Gon stared at the man’s back, something warm and unrestrained in his eyes, making Killua gasp quietly. 

Whatever that look was, it made Killua slightly nervous, unnerved by an expression like that being on Gon’s face.

“Gon.”

“Hm?” The green haired boy looked at him, his smile on him now. 

“What exactly is Hisoka teaching you?” 

The white haired boy felt his heart break when Gon blushed softly, occupying his mouth by taking a piece of the leftover tart they shared and stuffing it in his mouth. _He’s buying himself time to think of a lie_ , Killua realized. 

“Oh, yanno, just the basics.”

“Basics of _what_.”

Gon’s brown eyes closed with his smile. “Physical combat. I can’t use my Nen right now, remember?”

“What kind of physical combat? What routines?”

Gon took a long sip of his tea before grinning, although his eyebrows were furrowed. Nervous, maybe? “Why are you so interested? I thought you hated Hisoka?”

Killua was really starting to hate the way Gon said that man’s name. There was something disturbingly kind and welcoming in his tone, something awfully warm that made the boy’s blood boil. 

“Of course I hate him. He’s a creep, or did you forget that?”

Gon chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek. “No, no...I know that.”

Killua huffed. “Yeah, so why do you hang out with him, then?”

“W-well, we aren’t hanging out--”

His hand slammed on the table. “Don’t play dumb with me, Gon! You know what I’m asking. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HISOKA?”

“Ahem.”

Killua blinked, taking his eyes off of Gon’s stunned expression and glancing up. He immediately felt ice replace the blood in his veins. 

Hisoka stood at the edge of their table with a small shopping bag in his hand, his eyes closed with a smile. But to say it was a friendly smile would be a stretch. Killua could see and feel the man’s dark aura, similar to his brothers but worse, and he sat back in his seat, not even aware that he had stood up in his excitement. His eyes went to Gon’s, growing large when he saw Gon’s happy grin directed right at the man. 

“ _Hisokaaaa_! What are you doing here?” It had seemed like Gon completely forgot that fact that Killua had just yelled at him in the middle of a busy area of the city, a few passerbys and other cafe patrons giving them disgruntled looks. Looks which only became more interested when they saw who it involved.

Killua stared in shock. 

“Just running a few errands,” the man purred, his voice making Killua sick. Everything about this demented man made him sick. He was looking at Gon now, almost like he wanted to eat him. “The Arena can’t provide all my needs, unfortunately.”

Gon cocked his head to the side, eyeing the non-descript pink bag the man held. “What did you buy?”

Hisoka’s expression was familiar and predatory as he eyed Gon. “Oh, you’ll find out in our next lesson.” 

Gon’s cheeks reddened and his brown eyes became soft and doe-like, looking up at Hisoka through his lashes. That look made the man moan under his breath, shameless in his desire for Gon. Which wasn’t new in the slightest, but the way Gon clearly went along with it made Killua jerkily stand up, the iron chair scraping against the stone below and making both males look at him. 

He felt sick and a bit feverish. He didn’t understand what he was feeling or why, but he could almost taste the bile rising in his throat. Bile that tasted like chicken sandwiches and lemon tarts. He stumbled away, the look of concern on Gon’s face only a brief respite from the bout of panic he felt. 

“Killua? What’s wrong?”

The white hair boy shook his head, getting a glimpse of Hisoka’s smirk and feeling pure white hot rage bubble up to the surface. He felt his own aura expand around him, menacing in its own right before he lunged at the magician. 

Everything went black. 

XxX

“Oh, dear, looks like your friend here got quite upset.” Hisoka smirked, the unconscious Zoldyck in his arms as he and Gon walked back to the Arena. 

The little white haired shit really tried to attack him. Hisoka had to admit, the kid had some balls doing that, even if it was a stupid decision. Hisoka had effortlessly chopped the boy down without his movement detected from anyone but Gon, sending Killua into unconsciousness. He had even caught the boy before he collapsed to the ground, hoisting him over his shoulder, just so he wouldn’t smack his head on the pavement. 

Gon didn’t seem worried at all, sighing heavily to himself before following Hisoka without a word. Even so, the man had to reassure his little bunny. “He will be fine, sweet one.”

“I know.” The boy said brightly, smiling all of a sudden, his cheeks flushed. “He’s like me, he can take a hit.” 

Hisoka huffed, shaking his head. He had half a mind to smack the boy right there just for the fun of it. “And here I expected more from you.”

Gon giggled, his footsteps light. He had never been outside with Hisoka like this, and while he would prefer different circumstances, he still could imagine the two of them taking a walk together, or getting something to eat. It made his stomach flip and his heart to race. 

He glanced up at Hisoka from the corner of his eye, "'Soka?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to your room after this?"

The man smiled down at him. "Mm."

XxX

Hisoka’s warm tongue curled into his mouth and Gon gasped around it, his stomach plunging when their tongues touched. Hisoka’s tongue was very playful, always trying to get Gon to join him in a little dance. This feeling always made Gon feel tight and wound up inside, his body aching for release. Hisoka tasted sweet and Gon was more than happy to lick him back. 

They were sitting on one of the couches in Hisoka's large room, Gon sitting on Hisoka’s lap. He could feel Hisoka growing harder the longer they kissed and tasted each other and he wiggled down into it with a warm sigh. 

"Ah~ little one," Hisoka moaned against his lips, his eyes heavily lidden in his growing pleasure. "You're getting me all worked up."

Gon pulled back to look at him, his arms looped around Hisoka’s neck. He was slightly breathless, but curious nonetheless. "Why do you call me names like that?" 

One of Hisoka's warm hands came up to cup Gon's cheek, large enough it nearly covered the side of his head. “Simply because I want to, love.”

Gon blushed fiercely at that one. It was so...mushy and coming from Hisoka it always made the boy squirm. Now was no exception and he heard the man's grunt in pleasure when his butt wiggled teasingly against his erection. “I only call you Hisoka, or Soka…”

The look in the man's eyes shifted, becoming heavier as he stared deeply into Gon's eyes and his voice was a smooth, velvety purr. “You could call me daddy.”

Gon’s eyes widened and he looked at Hisoka, his head cocked to the side. He couldn't explain why it made his stomach twist sharply in pleasure hearing that. “But you’re not my dad.”

Hisoka sighed to himself and looked up and away, internally laughing at Gon’s innocence. “Did you even know your father?”

“Uhm...no.”

“Then why does it matter? It’s only a word then.”

Gon shrugged, looking away. He called Ging dad only because it was easier. But he never met Ging and even when he did...he wasn’t sure if he would call him dad, definitely not daddy. To Gon, he was just Ging. “I don’t know… I suppose it doesn’t. Does...does it matter if I call you that?”

“No, not at all. But…” Hisoka’s eyes slid to his, his smirk cruel and seductive. “It would turn me on a lot if you did.”

Gon flushed and Hisoka ate up his win, his large hands going to Gon’s waist. His fingers slipped under his tank top to caress his warm skin, feeling up and down his smooth back. He was so soft it made the man want to take bites out of him, like he was made of cotton candy. 

He jerked the boy closer, grunting at the friction between them and brought his lips to Gon's shoulder. He could tell the boy was disappointed in that, for a brief moment pouting when Hisoka bypassed his waiting lips. 

Instead, he kissed him lightly, working his way to Gon’s sensitive neck at his own pace. His eyelids lowered when the boy whimpered, his hips squirming and rolling against Hisoka’s. Eager little bunny. Once he made it Gon’s ear he lightly nibbled the shell, hearing the boy's gasp right in his ear. 

Hisoka licked Gon’s ear before kissing it. His large hands kept Gon against his body and he could feel his heart beating rapidly under his ribcage. He hummed, making Gon shudder. "I want you to call me that when I'm fucking you, Gon. You will learn to get used to it, won't you, baby?"

Gon whined and Hisoka thought he might cum in his shorts. He was humping Hisoka without shame, gripping the man around his neck for leverage. Hisoka enjoyed the boy's lack of control, gently thrusting up against him. 

"Do we have a deal?" Hisoka took Gon around his neck, forcing his face back but not choking him. 

Gon’s brown eyes met his, his pupils blown wide. "Y-yes, daddy." 

Hisoka couldn’t hold back his shuddering moan at that, his pants uncomfortably tight and restricting. He pulled Gon’s face to his while leaning down to meet his lips in a wet kiss. He licked into Gon’s mouth wildly, his stomach dropping in pleasure at the faint taste of lemon tart. He had a sweet tooth after all and his little fruit was the sweetest.

Gon was pressing against him hard, holding the man in place by his shirt. Hisoka could feel his little cock pressing into his abs, digging into him as Gon tightened his legs around Hisoka. 

The man took a deep, long breath before exhaling, holding Gon to him as he stood up. It was a short walk to his bed, when he laid the boy down and told him to strip. 

Once they were both naked, Hisoka yanked Gon closer by his ankles and slid between the boy's legs. He caressed his trembling thighs with feather light touches, smirking at his little pet. "I want to try something, Gon."

The boy's eyes widened but he nodded. "What is it?"

Hisoka flicked a finger in the motion for infinity and Bungee Gum appeared around Gon's balls, circling each in a tight binding ring. The boy gasped loudly, his hand reaching down but not touching himself. His eyes searched Hisoka’s face, sweat dripping from his forehead. "W-why did you do that?"

Hisoka smirked. Gon thought he was up to something sinister, but in fact he was only trying to give Gon a wonderful orgasm. "Don't worry, little apple. We're going to have fun~♡" 

Hisoka then flipped Gon over onto his hands and knees before pressing down between Gon's shoulder blades, making the boy lower himself while keeping his narrow hips in the air. His large hands stroked and squeezed Gon’s hips, thighs, and plump ass. His touch always made Gon flustered, his skin turning pink and flushed, especially when Hisoka teased him with light caresses. 

His long fingers swept between Gon's cheeks, circling his bound testicles and stroking his cock. Gon whined, his hips jerking at his touch. That reminded Hisoka and more ropes of his aura wrapped around Gon’s wrists, securing him to the bed. He could still move his arms but he wouldn't be able to get over a meter from Hisoka or the bed. Not that he was trying to get away.

Hisoka took each cheek in his hands and spread them, his cock twitching and drooling at Gon’s hole. His hole. He owned this hole, he owned every inch of this boy. 

"Such a pretty little boy. So good." He leaned down and kissed it, making Gon gasp in confusion. His tongue snaked out and he eagerly lapped up his little apples hole, moaning in satisfaction. He loved Gon's confused and shocked sounds that quickly became keening moans of want and pleasure, and the way he tugged on the blanket below and wiggled his hips in need. 

He loved showing Gon something new, something he would consider strange because he was unfamiliar with it, and then making the boy like it. He supposed their overall relationship was a pet project of his, a fun way to see how far he could go with Gon, how dark he could make this. It was going better than he ever imagined, and he couldn't wait until the boy got older and stronger and already trained to accept his cock. 

The man turned himself on with his own thoughts and his enthusiasm only made him lick Gon with more fervor. 

"Hisokaaaa," the boy moaned into the bed, his hips pushing back into the mans face. 

Honey eyes narrowed and he smacked Gon's ass, leaving a red print. The boy yelped at the harsh impact, his thighs shaking. "What did I say, Gon?"

It took the boy a second to remember and his face flooded with warmth and he squirmed deliciously as he fought his own embarrassment in order to please Hisoka. 

"I-I'm sorry, daddy," Gon whined and he turned his head to look at Hisoka the best he could. The look he sent Hisoka made the man throb. "Please, don't stop. It feels so good." 

Hisoka smiled warmly for his little fruit, his cock pulsing. He soothingly rubbed the red cheek. "That’s my good boy, don't worry, daddy will make it better."

"Mm."

Hisoka happily spread the boy's cheeks before digging back in, eating Gon’s ass out like he was starving for it. His long tongue dug into him, licking and curling around the boy's quivering rim. 

Gon pressed his face into the bed, his moans muffled but still loud. Hisoka liked when he was loud and it made everything feel better when he could let himself be as vocal as he wanted. The man had never done this before, but Gon was nearly in tears, his toes curling in pleasure. He wished Hisoka had done this sooner. 

"Fuck," Hisoka's eyes flashed open at Gon's voice, plunging his tongue in deeper and making the boy whine, his hips trying to roll with his tongue. He must have been rubbing off on the boy because he never heard him say that before. "Mmph, daddy...m-more…"

Hisoka slipped two fingers in with his tongue, his eyes rolling back when Gon whimpered. 

Gon’s cock twitched, desperate to cum but Hisoka wanted to make the boy beg for it. He stroked himself slick with precum and spit before pressing against Gon’s hole. He nudged into it, chuckling low in his throat at the sounds Gon made, all high and needy. He was so desperate for Hisoka to fuck him hard and it really was so cute. 

"You sound like a filthy slut, Gon," Hisoka took a hand full of Gon’s green hair and yanked his head back. "Is my little bunny going to be a good slut for daddy?" 

Gon gulped, his big eyes watering as he tried to look at Hisoka. He just wanted the man to do it already, he felt so hot and wound up and he just wanted to be loose. "Mmm, please daddy, I promise…"

Hisoka leaned over him, tilting Gon’s head so he could kiss his cute little bunny, and while their lips were connected he slowly pushed in. "Gon, fuck, you feel--" the man groaned when Gon tightened around him, and he pushed even harder, until most of his cock was in the boy. "So fucking tight." The man rolled his hips, just stretching Gon out slowly. 

The boy under him made his entire body burn. He pressed his hips tight against Gon, forcing the boy to lay completely against the bed as he rocked into him. His hips worked in a steady motion and soon enough they were both panting loudly. 

Gon’s entire body fit under Hisoka’s. Each thrust pushed him into the mattress or jerked his body from the force of it. He could feel Hisoka’s hard body against his back and he felt so small underneath him. He could push his head back and it would rest on Hisoka’s chest. 

The man placed his forearms on either side of Gon, his large hands gripping the bed before he pounded into Gon, growling into his ear, "such a good boy. You’re mine, Gon, all mine. This belongs to me and only me." He emphasized his words by digging in deep and fucking Gon’s guts, his balls slapping against the boy. 

Gon’s head hung forward, feeling Hisoka’s weight holding him down. It felt amazing and he was wiggling his hips into the man, his moans growing in volume as Hisoka fucked him deep, pounded through his resistance and continued to hit his prostate over and over again. 

Gon humped the bed under him, seeking friction, and he could feel his orgasm coming up quickly. But the tightening in his gut only got worse and he sobbed, "Hisoka, please."

The man leaned down and savagely bit his shoulder, his teeth drawing blood. 

"Daddy, please, I can't take it anymore." Gon whined pathetically, squeezing tight around the man's long shaft as it entered him.

"Does my bunny want to cum?" Hisoka licked up Gon’s blood before snaking a hand around Gon's neck, cutting off his blood flow. "You're going to have to beg me to cum, sweetheart."

Gon’s eyes rolled back, the lack of air and Hisoka’s dick making it hard to think. He could barely process Hisoka's words, only feel the seductive tones against his skin, his voice making him tremble like it always did. 

Hisoka used his boy roughly, fucking him deep and hard into the mattress, prolonging Gon’s orgasm for as long as he could. He could feel Gon's heartbeat surrounding him, making him sweat and he moaned, sounding wrecked. 

Gon’s whole body reacted to Hisoka’s moan, convulsing as his body desperately wanted to cum. His little hands clung to Hisoka’s forearm, his hole sucking Hisoka in nice and deep. High pitched whines were coming out of him despite Hisoka’s hand clamped around his neck and it took him a second to realize it was him making those sounds. 

They both were close to the edge. Hisoka let Gon get some air but he kept his hand tight enough to restrain, his hips losing rhythm as he slammed into Gon. 

"P-please, daddy, I need to cum." Hisoka felt Gon’s tear drops wet his hand and he nearly lost it.

The Bungee Gum vanished off of Gon and the boy was screaming as he came, thick spurts of cum making a sticky mess between him and the mattress. He felt Hisoka cum at the same time, an overwhelming wet warmth flooding his insides, causing him to moan weakly, tears dripping steadily down his cheeks. 

Hisoka still thrust into his body, making sure he filled Gon with every drop before slowly pulling out. He loved seeing Gon's hole still gaping and raw, keeping the boy spread open so he could see the love he filled Gon with slowly drip out of him. He groaned, wishing he could watch this for hours. 

He moved to lay next to Gon, pulling him onto his chest. Gon did the rest, swinging his leg over Hisoka’s hips and resting against him. They were both catching their breath when Gon asked, "what was in that bag?"

He felt the man freeze before he was pushed roughly off of the man's chest. 

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Gon pouted, alone and cold as Hisoka reached for the bag that was on the coffee table. 

"I blame you entirely for forgetting this," Hisoka drawled, busy removing plastic before he turned, a strange object in his hand. "But it's not too late." 

Gon raised an eyebrow, staring at what was in Hisoka's large palm. It was some kind of plug and at the other end it was attached with…a bunny tail?! His eyes widened, stuck on the puffy white ball of fur. "H-Hisoka?"

But the man only smirked, drawing near and pushing apart his legs. The boy's eyes got wide when Hisoka pushed the tip of the plug against his entrance. It was much smaller than Hisoka but the boy was still confused. He gasped when Hisoka successfully pushed it in, his grunt making Gon warm. 

"Hmm...now I can keep you nice and full." The man crawled over Gon and kissed up his messy stomach to Gon’s lips, tasting like Gon’s cum. "Look how cute you are, we'll have to get ears next."

Hisoka’s curving smirk made Gon melt and he glanced between his legs at the white bunny tail sticking out of him. It was...actually nice to feel something inside of him like this. He liked feeling full and he could still feel how warm he was from Hisoka’s cum. 

The boy smiled, looking up and finding Hisoka watching him. Their eyes met and Gon felt his smile deepen. The way Hisoka looked at him made his stomach flip and his heart to race, but it wasn't from fear. And...he really liked that. For some reason, he wasn’t so afraid of the man. 

He reached up and brushed his fingers against Hisoka’s sharp jaw, leading down to his chin. His eyes followed the movement and his cheeks flushed, once again reminded of how attractive Hisoka was. "Next time…"

He caught Hisoka’s attention with that. "Oh?"

Their eyes met again and Gon knew his smile was full of confidence. 

"Next time...I want you to do this with your cock." 

The magician blinked in shock before that quickly passed, arousal taking over. "Well, you know the saying...you get what you ask for~ ♡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed~


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Killua finds out what happens on floor 244

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple requests for Killua to join in and after watching the dodge ball episode (you know the one) it was bound to happen lmfao 
> 
> I have an important question at the end so pls comment <3

Killua woke up in his bed with a dull headache and his shoes still on. All at once everything felt wrong, from his body down to his inner senses. The taste in his mouth was off, stale from sugar, and judging from the way the sun sank into the horizon he had been out for at least three hours. He frowned and sat up in bed, groaning when even that made the back of his skull pound. He thumbed his neck, wincing. 

It wasn't the first time he's been knocked out and it took little effort to focus on his memories. Nothing out of the ordinary at first, just waking up early and waiting for Gon to wake up, having breakfast with Gon. Wandering around the city until they became hungry, stopping at a cafe to eat. The more that came to him the more he realized how much time he actually spent with the other boy, even though there was plenty of time where Gon went missing. 

He knew he had been with Gon all day, they had been getting lunch and...and then Hisoka was there. His stomach twisted with barbed wire, his lips pulling back into a snarl as he remembered everything at once and instantly wanted payback on the creepy, obsessed clown. 

The way his golden eyes feasted on Gon as if he was something to be devoured, torn up and tossed aside like meat. And that damned smile... brilliant and razor-sharp because he had finally tasted the satisfaction of the hunt. Hisoka’s slimy smirk was at the surface of it all, setting his blood boiling and his heart racing. How smug it was, how triumphant and also so telling. It held no secrets to knowing eyes. And Gon, his innocent friend being corrupted by the devil himself. All of it sent the boy into a sightless rage. 

And now that Killua knew for a fact what hideous thing was happening, it brought awful memories to light. Horrid dreamlike sequences of slender hands running up his bruised and broken ribs, thin pale lips telling him to forget while dark, boundless eyes and an aura like pins and needles sank him into oblivion. 

Killua shuddered, pushing down those creeping thoughts and focusing on Gon. Gon, who was too naive for his own good, too trusting of strangers and monsters alike. Who didn’t even realize how deep in danger they were in. 

He went to the bathroom, assessing the faint bruise forming on the back of his neck. A single impression of the side of Hisoka’s hand. There even was a thin cut where his pinky nail sliced into him, now scabbed over. He washed the dry blood away with newfound aggression. 

Damn permission, he was going to Hisoka’s floor!

XxX

Gon was resting easy on Hisoka’s chest, his body moving with the man's breathing. He was quiet and he rarely moved. A deep sleeper. 

Hisoka was not a deep sleeper and not entirely acclimated to sleeping next to someone. He trained himself to stay alert at all times and even with Gon it was no exception. There were times were he could lay easily with the boy and then there were times he couldn't focus on anything but the sound of Gon’s steady breathing, and how he would look ten years older. 

_Absolutely mouth watering..._

He shuddered at the thought with a creeping grin, his eyes narrowing in bliss. Gon was going to mature splendidly, he was already so impressive. A small part of him thought Gon reminded him of the child he wasn’t allowed to be and that only made him more certain of Gon’s strength. Once he found the right teacher his skills could be honed correctly. And he knew that the boy would only flourish without his influence, but for now he was content with what was happening. It was rather amusing after all. 

Especially now that young Killua had caught on. And then soon enough their little teacher will catch on, so on and so forth. It was turning out to be a proper show. And it wouldn't be long before his and Gon’s fight, and after...well he knew he would find something to do after. The Arena could become so dull after a time.

Almost as if the universe had timed it, his phone gave a little chirp, vibrating once on his nightstand. Gon didn't wake from the sound but rustled when Hisoka reached for it. 

The magician smirked, reading the short message. Of course it was Illumi, checking up on him as he did from time to time. _He was such a sweetheart._ It had been awhile and they both had agreed to only fill each other in on important matters. 

Hisoka’s thumbnail clicked against the screen as he typed. 'I have tasted the forbidden fruit ⭐-__-💧' 

Illumi's response was immediate and Hisoka could feel the bloodlust in his response, an aftertaste of metal. 'And killua?'

Hisoka rolled his eyes. Typical, he only cared about his brother. 'Untouched. For now ♥️'

'It will stay that way.'

Hisoka made an unsatisfied sound, eyes narrowing. Then he looked down and saw Gon’s eyes watching him. He blinked before smiling, slow as molasses.

"Who is that?"

The man chuckled at the jealous tone he caught buried under the boy’s genuine curiosity, setting his phone away and out of sight. Illumi wouldn't message him back anyway. "No one worthwhile, believe me." 

Gon’s eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened to speak, only Hisoka reached down and gripped the bunny tail still inside Gon, pushing it into him deeper with a little twist. His eyelids lowered when Gon made a sweet little grunt, his eyes going wide before closing, putting his head down on Hisoka’s chest as the man gently played with him. 

At least he knew how to shut him up. There was no need for Gon to know about his relationship with Illumi and it would only confuse things. 

A sudden and sharp buzzing made them both freeze. In a second Hisoka was pushing Gon off of him and strolling to the intercom. He wasn't expecting anyone and the only person who buzzed so frequently was in his bed already. "Who is it?"

Silence. 

Hisoka rolled his eyes before slipping on his blood red silk robe, turning to Gon before he left. "Don't leave this room."

Gon nodded, looking worried as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders, suddenly feeling cold without Hisoka. 

Hisoka stepped out of the room and down the hall, a feeling inside telling him he already knew who was behind the door. It was obvious. He opened the gilded double doors wide enough, peering around an empty foyer. He feigned ignorance, glancing around before shrugging it off, as if he couldn't feel Killua’s presence hiding behind the couch. 

The boy hid it well, but not well enough. He still had much to learn even though it came naturally to him. He was definitely the more advanced of the two boys, but for some reason Gon called out to Hisoka on a level so profound even he didn’t fully grasp it. Maybe it was the potential the boy possessed that was more appealing than the natural born advantage Killua had. Not that it mattered much to Hisoka in the end, Killua would become a worthy adversary one day and Hisoka couldn’t wait to witness his growth next to Gon’s. 

He turned away quickly with the doors still open, giving the child ample chance to sneak his way in. The hallway of his floor was lined with the typical luxuries, potted plants and end tables, giving Killua perfect places to hide. It was almost too easy, really. Hisoka smirked as he walked back to his room, purposefully leaving the bedroom door open as well, which wasn’t unusual for him to do.

If Killua’s come this far he might as well get the whole ugly truth. 

Once he saw Gon still in bed, worried but obedient, he smiled warmly, a warm pang he wasn’t used to hitting him in his chest. He ignored it, cocking his hip to the side as he eye fucked the boy on the bed. "Hm, where were we then?"

He sensed Killua’s presence outside the door and when he brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear he sent a rope of Bungee Gum behind him, snaking tightly around the white haired boy's body. It stuck to the trim outside his door, forcing the boy to have a clear image of the bedroom with just a tilt of the head. 

Gon didn’t notice and Killua didn’t dare to make a sound, especially since Hisoka’s aura was coiled tightly around his neck, just slightly restricting his breathing. It was sticky and warm against his skin, like gum that had melted in the sidewalk. The boy was sweating, his eyes wide at what awaited him inside the large room. 

It was exactly what he feared, his best friend naked in bed with the murderous magician. He felt his stomach drop and pool with scorching hot anger, wanting nothing more than to free himself but unable to. He had to give it to Hisoka, his Bungee Gum was powerful. He could only stand there and watch, every cell heavy with dread as the scene unfolded.

"Who was at the door?"

"Hm? Oh, no one. Must have been a prank, those sometimes happen, you know." Hisoka slipped the robe off, letting it pool around his feet. He smirked when Gon’s eyes traveled with it, his hand letting go of the blanket and pushing it away from his body. 

That body that was covered in Hisoka's marks, from his collarbone down to the tops of his thighs. One day, Hisoka vowed to cover all of him, uncaring of who saw or judged him. 

The bunny tail was a cute addition. Seeing it nestled between Gon’s cheeks and knowing it was keeping his little pet full made him want to stuff him with something much more satisfying. 

Hisoka hummed softly and returned to the boy, gripping him by his hips and pulling him onto his lap with Gon’s back to the door. Gon flushed at the skin to skin contact, so precious that Hisoka couldn’t help but kiss his soft cheeks, his lips curving in satisfaction at Gon’s breathy sigh. He engulfed Gon with his arms, pressing his face into his neck and squeezing him close and tight. 

He wanted to give the little voyeur a show, what better than to throw it in his face? He could be gentle and kind to Gon just as easy as he could break him into little bite sized pieces. 

Gon made a cute sound when Hisoka hugged him. In turn, he held Hisoka back. It was new, he had done so much more with the man and that included post-sex cuddling. But this felt different for some reason. It made his heart throb, filled him with a contented warmth that he felt in his bones. He turned his head and kissed Hisoka’s painted cheek, blushing and giggling softly. 

Hisoka’s arms tightened around him and Gon was once again reminded of how much he liked being squeezed tight. It wasn't at all the same as Aunt Mito's hugs, or even Killua’s, but just as satisfying. It was nice in its own way because it was Hisoka.

Killua watched this with wide eyes, shocked at Gon’s behavior. He was so...loving towards the man. It made him sick. Hisoka didn't deserve any of that sweetness, if anyone did...well, that wasn’t the point. What he was seeing made him increasingly more frustrated. He knew it would be bad, but he could not have prepared for this. Killua wanted to see the man's blood and he vowed to personally kill him given the first chance he got. 

Gon’s small hands came up to play with Hisoka’s hair, it was still perfectly styled and Gon had an idea. "Soka?" Gon bit his lip and quickly kissed Hisoka’s cheek again before the man could react. "I mean, daddy, can we take a shower together?" 

Killua’s entire body warmed at Gon’s voice, and not out of anger, his mind stuck replaying _daddy_ over and over again. He realized how deep this had become, and for some reason he felt strangely nervous to be seeing this. He knew he was intruding, he told himself he was doing it for a good reason, but now he felt the need to run far away from this room, with Gon of course.

But he couldn’t move, each struggle however miniscule made the gum tighten, as if Hisoka’s aura was coiling around him like a snake waiting to feed. 

"Hmm, after."

"After?" 

Hisoka pulled back so their eyes met while one hand went to the soft tail, teasing the boy with the bulbous end. He knew Gon was sore but he also knew he could handle some more. Which was confirmed when the boy rolled his hips back, seeking contact. "Yes, bunny. After I play with you some more."

To make it worse for the boy watching, his large hand came around Gon’s throat just how they both liked it, restricting but not quite bruising. "Do you want daddy to play with you?" He purred while plunging the plug in and out, Gon moaning with each push. 

The green haired boy nodded, one hand holding onto Hisoka’s forearm while his other used Hisoka’s shoulder for support. 

Killua’s eyes were locked on Hisoka’s large hand wrapped around the bunny tail, watching it move with growing fascination. It was initially disturbing, seeing something so intimate and private unfolding, but the longer he observed the faster his perception shifted. The sounds that came from Gon made him warm, too warm, his clothes feeling uncomfortable and the Bungee Gum too restricting. But he couldn’t look away, if anything he was more intrigued. 

He very suddenly wanted to see Gon’s expression, wanted to know why Hisoka looked so fucking proud. 

"Hm? I didn't hear you, baby?" Hisoka smirked cruelly, sweet and sticky like ice cream on broken glass, removing his hand from the toy and smacking Gon’s cheek. The sharp sound filled the room, partnered with Gon’s gasp. The roughness had the desired effect, Gon moaning his name softly while his face reddened and his thin hips wiggling in tiny circles. 

Killua was frozen, expecting Gon to attack the man back but when he only sank further into Hisoka's embrace, Killua once again felt something warm and pointed stab his gut. He’s never heard Gon sound like this before, his breathy, needy voice spiking his heart rate.

"Please play with me, daddy," his voice was so small and shaky, trapped under Hisoka’s hand. He was shaking with excitement, his brown eyes melty and wet but also focused and confident. 

Hisoka smiled before easing the toy out, making Gon grunt a little. It was shiny with Hisoka’s cum and the magician hummed in delight, knowing he was only going to fill him up even more. The man caressed around Gon's red and raw entrance with his slender fingers, hearing his little fruit whimper. He cupped Gon’s cheeks, letting him breathe as he spread them apart. "Don't worry, sweet one, I'll make you full again."

The man knew the white hair boy was watching so he made a show of spreading Gon apart, groaning in his lust when Gon mewled, rubbing his face into Hisoka’s neck and shoulder. "P-please, Soka."

Gon pushed his hips back and out, feeling Hisoka’s tip slide against his balls before finding his hole. He was so sore that having Hisoka inside of him made him a little nervous, yet at the same time he was breathless, blood rushing to his cock at the now familiar feeling of Hisoka's hot, wet cock finally pushing into him. "Mmm," he rested his forehead on Hisoka’s shoulder as he sank down, gasping at the stretch. 

The toy that had been in him for the past hour helped with the intrusion, and the fact that this wasn't their first round did wonders, but even all that was never enough. Gon still felt like he was being ripped in two, only now it wasn't entirely painful. Now he could handle it better, with Hisoka’s help. 

And Gon couldn't lie, he loved feeling like this. His entire body sang with each of Hisoka’s touches. The man could be gentle or rough with him, he could bruise his skin and make him bleed but he could also kiss him sweetly and lick his tears away. He knew every place to make him a puddle in the sheets and something like that needed to be cherished.

And he loved feeling full like this. With how amazing Hisoka made him feel and how often he gave it to him, he was beginning to crave and need this feeling. He now understood why adults did this so much. It was as addicting as fighting. 

Hisoka moaned lewdly, his head falling back. With his neck exposed, Gon pressed his lips against his throat, lightly brushing his soft lips against the warm skin. He felt Hisoka hum softly and he licked him from the hollow of his prominent collarbone to his ear, loving the way Hisoka tasted. Salty from sweat but it was heavier than that, making Gon whine in the back of his throat. 

He gave the boy a second to get used to his cock again before telling him to hold onto him. Once Gon’s arms were tightly wound around his neck, he guided Gon’s hips up and down his shaft, grunting in pleasure when Gon’s hole sucked him in. 

Killua felt something ruthless spike in his chest and he wanted to both curl up and stop moving and also fight someone to the death. He watched as Hisoka started fucking Gon, as his best friend was bounced up and down on Hisoka’s large cock like he weighed nothing, feeling breathless with his anger and another raw, scathing emotion twisting him into ruthless temptation. 

_Jealousy_. He knew that's what it was but he never allowed himself to admit that. Not even for trivial things. But as he stared at Hisoka’s long cock repeatedly pushing into Gon, he wanted to know what it felt like to be pushing into Gon, or to be pushed into like that. Given Gon’s ecstatic sounds it must feel incredible. 

Gon planted his feet on the mattress and lifted his hips before dropping them, understanding what Hisoka wanted him to do. He held onto Hisoka better, using him for leverage as his body slowly got used to the position. 

He panted softly, his eyes closing at the rolling pleasure building up inside his core. Hisoka slid into him easily, he could hear how wet his insides were from Hisoka cumming in him earlier and it made his face warm from how embarrassing it was. But the man loved it, he could tell from the way he grunted in pleasure at how lewd they were. 

He gasped when Hisoka’s warm mouth was at his ear, sharp teeth nipping him. His breath made Gon shiver and his sultry, arrogant voice made his hole clench. "I knew you'd be riding my cock in no time. Such a good boy."

Gon pushed to be closer to the man, Hisoka’s praise giving him the confidence boost he needed to test his body further. Now Hisoka’s hands were just holding him as Gon did the rest, riding as much of Hisoka as he could take on his own. It was different since he was in control of the motion. He was allowed to feel it at his own pace and that made him lightheaded and needy. He was quickly overwhelmed with it, feeling like he was only strokes away from reaching his orgasm.

He really liked the way the rim of Hisoka’s cock stretched him out, tugging at the tight ring of his entrance when he pulled out and pushed back in. And he loved it when Hisoka thrust in hard, making him gasp and see stars at how deep he went. Sometimes he went so deep it hurt, but the hurt was accompanied by the sweetest aching pleasure that it made him sob, waves of bliss echoing throughout his body. 

Gon’s nails bit into Hisoka when he felt the fat cock head brush that spot, his moan loud and sudden. Hisoka suddenly began thrusting up into him, hitting that spot dead on, his pleasured grunts filling the room. 

"Ooh, Hisokaaa!" Gon didn't care that he didn't call him daddy and it didn't seem the man cared either, gripping him by his hips and pounding into him from below. 

"Gon, my little apple, you're so fucking delicious," he emphasized this by licking Gon’s neck, up to his ear. His little pet whined so cutely when he did that and he couldn't help nibbling his neck where he was sensitive. “You make me so fucking crazy, bunny.”

Gon wanted to tell him to stop but couldn't find the words. He was sent right back into that empty space where only Hisoka and the tidal wave of heat swelling in his belly mattered. It no longer mattered what Hisoka did because it always felt incredible anyway. He held onto the man with all his strength, Hisoka having taken over again, and just let his body enjoy the intense sensations being pounded into it.

Killua couldn't turn away, feeling so wrong but he couldn’t stop. He knew he was hard, he could feel how tight his pants felt and how badly he wanted to rub against something. He whimpered softly, closing his eyes as the yearning feeling grew with the volume of Gon’s moaning. With his eyes closed it made every sound heightened; their breathing and their sounds of pleasure, the wet sound their bodies made coming together. He clenched his thighs and silently begged for it to end quickly.

Hisoka smirked, hearing the little assassin outside finally getting into it. He eyed his little fruit before slowing his hips to a stop. Gon whined in protest while digging his hips down into him, making them both moan at his neediness. 

Hisoka’s nails bit into Gon’s hips and the boy finally listened to him. "Let me turn you over, bunny. We're going to try something new." He saw how his words excited the boy and he hummed darkly. 

He flipped the boy over carefully, not leaving the boy's tight hole for a second. Once he had Gon how he wanted, ass up and shoulders down, he restrained the boy's wrists to the bed with Bungee Gum. 

Gon didn’t react to that with apprehension, giving it a gentle tug before his one track mind had him pushing back into the man's cock, mewling in need. "Hisoka…"

The man spanked him for that but he was grinning sadistically, his large hand holding Gon down by his shoulder. His precious little apple was in for a rude awakening and the magician could no longer wait to feast on his despair. "Don't worry, little one, you'll like this surprise very much…" with his free hand he separated the Bungee Gum that was around Killua from the doorframe and pulled his unwilling form into the room with a flick of his index finger. 

The boy was dragged unceremoniously to the foot of the bed, his blue eyes wide and panicked as Gon was abruptly confronted with the reality of the situation. Gon struggled against Hisoka's hold, hearing the man moan. He flushed, knowing his wriggling and panic was only turning the man on more. 

"H-Hisoka, stop!"

Hisoka put his weight down on Gon, forcing him deeper into the boy’s ass. He watched as Gon tried not to react to his length sinking further into his warmth, ultimately failing when he jerked back into it, his hungry hole swallowing him up. "You know as well as I do that I'm not stopping." He felt Gon clench around him and he rolled into his tight heat, his eyes rolling back. "Yes, bunny. I know you like that now, don't you? You like it when I’m rough with you. When I don’t listen to your pleas."

The boy colored in his shame. It was all true, the lack of control was appealing when Hisoka took the reins. Still, Gon struggled feebly, same as Killua, but neither were making any progress in that. They were trapped. Gon panted into the mattress, stubbornly tugging at his bonds. His wide brown eyes met Killua’s and he felt his stomach plummet. 

He remembered the first night he had ever been to Hisoka’s floor, Hisoka’s words reassuring him that he only desired Gon. "B-but you said--" he was cut off when the man inside of him plunged into him, his voice breaking into a high pitched moan. 

"Mmm, Gon, my love. I say a lot of things I don't mean. Maybe I simply wanted to make you feel at ease," he purred. "The fact remains that little Killua chose to be a naughty boy. And you know what happens to naughty boys, don't you?"

Gon whimpered, his eyes watering. He was angry that Hisoka lied to him, even though he knew the man was a liar. He just didn't think Hisoka would lie to him. He felt himself pouting, pulling away from Hisoka in a vain attempt to get away. 

Hisoka hummed, watching his little prey struggle uselessly, his Bungee Gum keeping him attached to the bed and therefore him. "Ah~ are you upset with me, Gon?"

Gon looked at Killua, feeling sick to his stomach. At the same time the desire in him didn't ebb, still pulsing in heady waves. Killua knew what was happening, there was no need to hide it, but that didn’t mean he wanted Killua to be a part of it. To see how embarrassing he became when Hisoka took over his body. 

"Please, Hisoka…"

Hisoka sat back, taking Gon with him so that the boy's back was flush to his chest and his front was exposed. He took Gon around the neck and kept him in place. He made sure Killua was watching, his honey eyes flashing bright and hot with his lust, burning with his possession. His other hand caressed the boy's body, causing him to tremble and lean into his touches. He stroked Gon’s erection, his smirk darkening when his boy weakly thrust into his hand, the slit dewy with precum.

It was obvious in that moment who Gon belonged to and Hisoka was overjoyed to show off his tantalizing fruit. 

"Ahh, little wolf, make sure you watch, you won't want to miss a single second." 

"I'm not your little wolf!" Killua snarled at him, serving only to stoke the fire within with his aggression. 

He plunged deeper into Gon, moaning at the fiery look the white haired boy was sending him. In response to his thrusts, Gon whined, one of his little hands bracing himself on Hisoka’s muscular thigh and the other gripping Hisoka’s forearm. Hisoka forced Killua to keep eye contact, never once stopping his thrusts as he plunged into his sweet Gon while jerking him off. 

Gon’s eyes were closed, the corners wet with unshed tears. He tried to pretend Killua wasn’t there because there was no way he could deny his own pleasure at this point. He needed to cum. He needed Hisoka to finally fill him. With each deep stroke he quickly sank into euphoria, moaning and whimpering as Hisoka fucked him. 

Killua was stunned, not being able to look away. Now...now he knew. He understood why Hisoka was so fucking proud of himself. He felt sweat drip to the collar of his shirt, squirming against his bonds. He realized then that he was panting along with them, aching inside with each thrust that jerked Gon’s small body. 

The boy was so small compared to the magician, so frail in contrast to the muscle packed body on top of him. Killua groaned shakily, his nails digging into the hardwood below him. 

Hisoka moaned low in his throat, his eyes partially lidden while he watched arousal and lust overcome the young boy on the floor. He throbbed inside Gon, the boy feeling his desire pulsing within him. 

“Little wolf,” Hisoka began, his voice husky and deep. Killua met his eyes, having accepted the name given to him. “Are you ready to be a good boy like Gon is? I’ll let you go, even better, I’ll let you join us on the bed if you promise me you'll be good.” He ignored Gon’s whine of protest, his eyes cutting into Killua. 

The boy swallowed, looking away from Hisoka and towards Gon, at his red face and flushed body cocooned in Hisoka's arms. His decision was made. He looked back at Hisoka before nodding. 

The magician’s smile grew into a hungry grin, his eyes narrow slits. “Perfect,” he purred and with a single motion his aura disappeared from both Killua and Gon. When they were both free, he half expected them to try to make a run for it, but was pleasantly surprised when Killua shakily kicked off his shoes. 

Gon bit his bottom lip, his stomach flipping at the sound of Killua’s sneakers hitting the floor and he couldn’t be sure if it was out of anxiety or excitement. “Killua...you don’t have to--

  
“No,” the former assassin interrupted, his blue eyes hard and determined. “I do.”

Hisoka wasn’t letting either of them go. Killua understood that easily enough. He stripped out of his shirt before slipping his shorts off, hesitating at his small boxers. But Hisoka’s warm smile made something tug at his groin and he found himself shoving them down to his ankles. 

He wasn’t that bothered with being naked, but this was different. He was exposed, his nerves being frayed even though he had endured worse than this. He sighed, his eyes slipping closed before he stepped closer and joined them on the large mattress. 

Hisoka pulled out of Gon before shuffling back to give the little wolf room. His smirk was entirely predatory as he looked between the two, floating on cloud nine. They were small unripe fruit, they easily fit under his larger body. 

Yellow eyes widened when Gon reached for his friend, his small hand touching Killua’s face and caressing his cheek delicately. The man watched their eyes meet, their unspoken bond deepening with this moment. Killua relaxed into the calming gesture, his eyes closing and lips parting, sighing out Gon’s name. 

Hisoka felt the hunger inside of him grow to unmatched heights. He’d never imagined he’d get them both but it was always a delicious thought in the back of his mind. He took in every inch of Killua’s naked body spread out under him, just as small and slender as Gon’s but so pale. His little cock was flushing with blood, pink and begging for attention. Hisoka nearly growled, his large hands suddenly pulling the boys legs apart and lowering down, taking the Zoldyck into his mouth. 

He heard both of their shocked gasps at his unexpected action and he continued on, his long tongue easily wrapping around Killua as he bobbed his head. The sudden and new sensation of Hisoka’s hot mouth made Killua cry out, his hips jerking up into the heat. 

Every cell in him told him he shouldn’t be reacting this way for Hisoka and yet he could do nothing to heed his own thoughts. This felt good, better than he imagined it could. His mind seemed to blank out, grow fuzzy like the static of electricity and the only coherent thought was that he didn’t want it to stop.

Killua’s small hands fisted Hisoka’s hair roughly, uncaring if it hurt and also knowing that it would only make the masochistic magician more aroused, evident when the man moaned around him. The vibrations of Hisoka’s moan sent Killua spiraling, unable to hold back the weak sounds of pleasure. He hated how he sounded, like a hurt animal, pathetic, but he couldn’t force them back. 

This kind of pleasure was too intense and when it sharpened, tightening like a ball of hot energy within, he tugged at the man and shook violently. “H-Hisoka!” He didn’t know why it felt so intense, like he was dangling on the edge and any slight motion would send him plummeting to an unseen depth, and it scared him. 

Then warm hands stroked through his fluffy white hair, Gon’s soft voice comforting him, and he felt his rising panic subside. “It’s okay, Killua. Just let go, Hisoka will make it better, believe me.” 

Killua opened his eyes and found Gon's smiling face, laying next to him and holding him tight. He opened his mouth to respond and a keening moan came out of him as the feeling inside of him exploded, his hips spasming as he came in the magician’s mouth. He sobbed, his eyes closing as he shook. 

Hisoka swallowed it all down, his moans filthy as he licked the boy clean. He pulled up, licking his lips and smirking. His eyes were practically glowing. “ _My_ , you taste divine, little wolf.”

The boy flushed, his body trembling. Something about the man’s voice made his stomach pool with warmth and he fought against it, looking away from the magician in a small act of defiance. 

Hisoka was aching at the dismissive behavior, his cock rock hard and dripping. The boy eyed it with apprehension and Hisoka reached down to stroke himself, letting the boy see how to handle it. “Don’t fret, sweet one, I’ll spare you the rod. This time.”

He watched as that made the boy relax, also noticing how Gon looked pleased by that, his little bunny not used to sharing him. He wasn’t doing anyone but himself a favor by that. Illumi was already going to serve his ass on a silver platter when he found out about this, and while the prospect of Illumi utterly _ruining_ him gave him tingles, he wanted to live long enough to see Gon mature into adulthood before he died.

“Gon, little one, I want you to touch Killua, like this,” he pressed his fingers against Gon’s wet hole, stroking the puffy rim gently. Gon bit his lip before nodding. He was about to reach between Killua’s thighs when Hisoka grabbed his hand, bringing it to his mouth before sucking on the boy’s fingers. His eyes pinned Gon to the bed and his wet tongue made the boy moan shakily. Once he was satisfied, he let go. 

Gon was nervous to do this, having never done this before. It was so strange seeing Killua’s body like this, he never expected for it to make him this warm and nervous inside, his heart pounding erratically. So far he had only felt this way towards Hisoka, but now...now everything was changing. Feelings he didn't know were there all came rushing to the surface making his young body excited for more.

“Killua...spread your legs.” He blushed at his words, growing hotter when the other boy listened and obeyed without protest. 

The other boy’s cock was like his, not at all huge and throbbing like Hisoka’s. It made him feel better. Hisoka’s monster cock always made him self-conscious.   
  
His wet fingers went between Killua’s cheeks and to his hole. He flushed, rubbing against the entrance just how he remembered Hisoka doing to him. He wasn’t expecting Killua’s shocked gasp, or the way it made his cock jump with excitement. It was soft, and incredibly warm, and he wanted to push his fingers inside already. But he knew the pain and he wanted to spare his friend that. 

His brown eyes went up to Hisoka, widening when he noticed the man pleasuring himself to the sight of them, his large hand slowly stroking his long length, the tip dripping. It dripped onto both of them, but mostly on Killua’s thighs, which were spread wide, giving the man the perfect view. It made him breathless with desire and he smiled to himself before returning his attention to Killua. Gon pressed his body against Killua’s, his warm lips against the other boy’s cheek. The other boy was so warm, his skin flushed and a little sweaty. He was trying so hard not to be nervous, it was so cute that Gon couldn't resist kissing his pink cheeks. “It’s going to hurt but just breathe with me, okay?”

Killua wanted to make a remark about being able to handle worse, but it died on his tongue when he saw Gon’s genuine concern. Instead he nodded, trying to relax. He closed his eyes, feeling Gon’s thin fingers push into him. He winced, a sound of discomfort coming out of him. 

Gon kissed Killua’s cheeks, being as gentle as he could. He heard Hisoka’s low, rumbling moan and felt his body react to it, squirming a bit. His fingers were inside Killua, surrounded by warm flesh. His eyelids got heavy, his body growing warm at the feeling. He moved his fingers in and out, watching through his lashes as Killua slowly got accustomed. 

And then there was something warm and wet splattering on his hand and his eyes flashed open, watching as Hisoka came, his cum dripping all over Killua’s cock and slipping between his spread legs. Both he and Killua stared in shock, Hisoka’s shameless, satisfied moans making them blush. The wetness only helped Gon finger Killua better and he used it to push another finger inside the tight hole.

Killua grunted, the stretch beginning to burn but Gon’s fingers were slick and gentle, it wasn’t long before he was clenching his fists and whimpering at the growing heat spiking in his belly. “G-Gon…”

The green haired boy smiled before glancing up at Hisoka, who still watched them hungrily, his cheeks flushed pink under his makeup. “Hisoka...what should I do?”

“I want you to fuck him, bunny. Put your cock inside of him and send him to ecstasy.” His left hand lazily flourished with that, as if it was all self-explanatory. 

Gon colored at his straightforwardness. “I-I can’t--”

Hisoka’s warm hand cupped his face, pushing it back so their eyes met. Gon felt electricity shoot down his spine at the consuming look in Hisoka’s golden, cat-like eyes. Hisoka smiled. “Yes, you can. I’ll show you how to make him feel good, just like I do to you. Okay, my little apple?”

Gon nodded, accepting. “Yes, daddy.”

Hisoka’s grin only turned warmer, making both boys melt. “Such a good boy.” 

He moved Gon around, the position shifting so that Gon was between Killua’s splayed legs with Hisoka behind him. He draped his body over Gon’s back, smirking down at the white haired boy from over Gon’s head. His large hands caressed Gon from his slender neck to the tops of his thighs. He leaned down to kiss the side of Gon’s face, his lips finding their way to his ear. He nipped the boy, smirking when Gon shuddered. “You know what to do, baby. Put it inside.” 

Gon flushed and he scooted closer to his friend, taking in his flushed face and traveling lower, to his spread legs and trembling thighs. The sight made him ache terribly, made him feel desperate, like if he didn't do this he would never get the chance again. 

He gulped nervously, his body moving with Hisoka’s guidance. He gasped when Hisoka’s large hand gripped his cock at the base, his body crowding in behind him and forcing him closer to Killua. Gon whined when Hisoka rubbed the tip of his cock against Killua’s hole, his body bracing against Hisoka’s chest when he felt the tight ring of muscle surround the head of his cock. 

Killua’s sharp gasp mirrored his. Gon had only felt the tightness of his or Hisoka’s hand, which was nothing compared to Killua’s virgin hole. He was enveloped with a bright, consuming heat, like sinking into a hot bath, the nerves he felt vanishing. Hisoka’s hand on his hips stopped him from shoving himself deeper, instead they helped gradually move him inside. 

Once he was all the way in, Gon opened his eyes. His face immediately turned red when he saw his own cock in Killua, his friend spread open on display. And Killua...his cheeks were pink and his watery, icy blue eyes never left Gon’s face, the pain and pleasure battling for dominance in his expression. He was so adorable that Gon wanted to cry. Instead, he moaned softly, his hips gently rocking. "K-Killua...you're so pretty."

That made the boy below him sputter in embarrassment while the man behind him hummed in agreement. "Our little wolf is quite attractive, indeed."

"See? Even Hisoka thinks so.” Gon smiled down at Killua. “I'm going to move, okay? Don't worry, you'll feel good. I promise."

Killua shakily nodded. He wasn't scared, he trusted Gon. It hurt but he knew it wouldn't last long. And it couldn't be that bad if Gon could take Hisoka’s huge cock with a smile on his face. 

Hisoka watched and grinned as Gon pulled his hips back and pushed back in, his pleasured shout filling the room. It was an amazing show, the two boys discovering the joys of ecstasy together, exploring each other with zero boundaries. Hisoka was immensely grateful for this experience. 

Killua was panting. It stopped hurting and now whenever Gon pushed into him, he felt his hips lifting up to meet him. The hands that were clutching the sheets now came up to hold onto Gon’s shoulders as the boy started thrusting faster. 

"Ooh, Killuaaaa," Gon whined, feeling wound up and tight inside. It felt so good he was losing track of anything else but the tight hole he was drilling himself in. "You're so tight!"

"G-gon, stop saying s-such embarrassing things!" Killua wanted to hide how red his face got but didn't dare stop holding onto Gon. The boy was strong, his hard thrusts making Killua’s body rock into the mattress. His embarrassment only grew when Hisoka joined in. 

"Ahh~ but I bet Gon is only speaking the truth," the man purred in amusement, his golden eyes eating up every reaction Killua gave. He really was an adorable boy. 

Gon nodded his agreement, face pink and sweat dripped from his hairline and down the side of his face, and he was smiling in bliss. "Hisokaaaa, he feels amazing."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. But Gon, baby, you're making me jealous." He teased, his lips ghosting Gon’s shoulder. He was getting tired of being left out and hovered over Gon, smirking over his shoulder at Killua. His little fruits hole was perfectly available to him and he quickly pressed his cock in to the base, Gon momentarily frozen as his small body was drowning in pleasure. 

"Hisoka!" Gon was stuffed full from behind while also buried inside Killua. The stimulation from both sides made him lightheaded and he knew he would come soon. 

The man made a low sound of pleasure, rolling his hips against Gon’s. He pushed Gon’s body down, keeping it flush against Killua’s as he pounded into the boy. Like this he could almost imagine he was fucking them both at once. _Mm...next time._

The force of Hisoka’s thrust were felt in Killua through Gon’s cock hitting him harder. He moaned softly, their added weight keeping his body down, forced to take their combined thrusts. He could tell Gon was overwhelmed, the boy was clinging to him tightly, his tears wetting Killua’s neck and shoulder as Hisoka brought them all closer and closer to the edge.

"Gon," Killua weakly wrapped his arms around the other boy, turning his head. The other boy immediately kissed him, his warm mouth consuming his in a sloppy kiss. Killua kissed Gon back, the warmth in his chest expanding to his entire body. It was his first kiss, his first time. He was glad it was with Gon. 

Hisoka fucked Gon hard and deep, his body hovering over both boys as they kissed and cried together. It was actually quite sweet. Seeing it made Hisoka tempted to keep them both, lock them up and train them himself. 

He groaned, feeling his orgasm coming quickly due to this. "Gon, oh Gon."

The boy pulled back from Killua’s mouth, turning his head to look at Hisoka as he got fucked roughly. He smiled warmly, his brown eyes making the man shake with need. "Can I cum in him, daddy?"

Hisoka groaned, his head hanging. "Fuck, Gon, _please_ , fill him up." One of his large hands came around to grip Killua cock, stroking the boy quickly. 

Killua came first, Hisoka’s warm hand milking him as he clenched around Gon, making the other boy cum inside of him. Hisoka followed, hips stuttering as he filled Gon, who was tightening around him with his intense orgasm. 

Their breathing was heavy, filling the room with loud, labored pants and an occasional whimper from one of the boys. 

Hisoka’s cat-like eyes watched the two below him recover; Gon softly touching Killua’s face and whispering about how good he was, and Killua coming to terms with everything that just happened. The shock and slight revulsion on the former assassins made Hisoka smile in glee. 

The man carefully pulled out of Gon, sighing happily at his gaping hole pushing out thick, white liquid. There was so much that it dripped down his thighs. It was beautiful. 

The man lazily stroked a slender finger against Gon’s thigh, smearing his cum against the boy. "How about we clean up? We made quite a mess this time, little ones." 

Gon nodded enthusiastically, "mm!" He slowly moved out of Killua, both wincing at their respective soreness. His breath caught when he saw Killua’s hole all red and wet, his stomach clenching when he realized he had done that. 

And he really, really liked that. Being inside Killua felt amazing and it made sense to him now why Hisoka liked it so much. The warmth had wrapped around him like an all over hug, making him feel safe and loved. It did make him wonder about being inside Hisoka...if it felt so good maybe the magician liked it too. 

Killua blinked slowly, assessing the damage to his body as Gon left his side to shower Hisoka with attention, wrapping his arms around the pouting man and giggling at the magician’s warm kisses on his neck and face. Killua closed his eyes and just breathed, his mind unnaturally quiet after all that. 

Even to him he felt different from the boy he was less than an hour ago. Something, the same thing in Gon, had shifted place with the introduction of sexual pleasure on his young body. It was of course Hisoka's fault but he felt less malice towards the magician. He knew it was the sex that made him hate Hisoka less, but it was also the way Gon seemed to trust him deeply that made him reconsider a few things. 

Hisoka was no doubt a sick pervert, but he was also something like a teacher to him now. Something like a lover to Gon, which should have made Killua jealous but it didn't make him feel much of anything anymore. 

He was forced back to reality when he felt one strong arm wrap under and around his waist and hoist him up. He initially struggled against the hard mass of muscles, only to stop once he saw Gon’s happy face next to his. 

Hisoka had pulled them both up, holding them on his hips while walking them out of the room. Gon was happily wrapped around the man, making it easier for Hisoka, while Killua struggled trying to walk on his own. 

"W-what the hell are we doing now?" 

Hisoka’s arms tightened and some of his blood lust seeped out, making the white hair boy pause in his struggles. Their faces were so close now, the closest they had ever been, and Killua could see how the gold in Hisoka's eyes could shift with his moods. Right now they were warm honey with the slightest hint of malice. Killua stopped struggling, in turn tangling his legs with Gon’s trying to keep them wrapped around the man. 

"Gon suggested a bath. And lucky for us I have an onsen with our names on it."

Killua relaxed, meeting Gon’s eyes. His best friend beamed and pressed his head onto Hisoka’s shoulder, nuzzling the man. “Isn’t being a floor master so cool!” Killua wouldn't be caught dead cuddling Hisoka like that and his expression made that abundantly clear. 

Hisoka carried them into a warm room, both boys gasping at how beautiful it looked. It was as if they stepped right into the outdoors and to a natural hot spring, bamboo trees and plants covered the room in greens various tropical colors. And right in the center was a large hot spring, lined with smooth black rocks.

Hisoka let them wash off the drying cum and sweat in a separate bathroom before herding them back to the warm water. They all got in, sighing in contentment as the warm, slippery water surrounded them. 

Hisoka sat with his legs spread and his arms outstretched. He looked so relaxed, lounging like that. Gon found a small towel that was near the spring and waded to the man. Hisoka didn't stir when Gon sat on one of his thighs, dipping the towel into the water before wringing it damp. He didn't open an eye when Gon gently started wiping his makeup off, only his lips pulled back in a soft smile. 

Killua was at the other end, just watching, before Gon quirked his head towards him.   
  
"Come here, Killua," he beckoned his friend closer. 

After some hesitation, the white haired boy came closer. He grunted when Hisoka quickly pulled him onto his other thigh, his strong arm caging him in. He was going to protest but he saw Gon’s expression, how happy and sweet it was, and he shut up. 

"See?" Gon set the towel away, Hisoka’s face free from makeup, the man looking very satisfied at the soft treatment. Gon cuddled into Hisoka while watching Killua. He was smirking a little, his brown eyes mischievous. "I told you Hisoka would take care of us."

Killua pouted, folding his arms as his face colored. "Whatever."

Hisoka chuckled low while holding both boys closer to his chest. He gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Of course I take care of you. I take care of what's mine, after all ♡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY DEAR READERS  
> I have a question for you, because I want to wrap this series up and stop neglecting my SasuSui fic lol. 
> 
> Would you rather I do one more request fic and finish part 4 (which has 2 planned chapters already) and then the last installment (part 5) OR just finish it up with no more request chapters (so just the 2 planned chapters and part 5)?
> 
> I'll do one of these requests if you want an extra chapter, just lmk which one: another threesome or cockwarming or jealous sex? 
> 
> I'll wait a day to start writing~~
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this sinful train ride, but I really wanna get this out of my system and focus on the Next To You sequel (which you should totally read if you like rare naruto pairings hehe) Your reviews mean the world to me, as always <3


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon wants to prove to Hisoka that the man belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo sorry this took forever. I got sick af and then had to move and now I'm mostly settled in. So sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed and choppy, most of it was written in a cough medicine daze lol 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy

  
"Gon…"

The green haired boy turned at the sound of his voice, a smile already on his face. "Hm?"

The two boys were in Gon’s room, sitting crossed legged on the boy's sunshine yellow couch while the TV played in the background. An array of old snack wrappers and soda cans littered the coffee table. They had been oddly silent for the past half hour, even Gon found it hard to fill the silence with his usual nonsense. 

Killua was downcast, committing to the image with slumped shoulders and a drooping scowl. After the hundredth sigh, the dark hair boy frowned, finally reaching out for him, his palm resting warm on Killua’s shoulder. He squeezed gently. 

"Killu? What’s wrong?" His voice was full of concern, so much that it made Killua’s heart beat almost painfully in his chest. 

That's when Gon saw the blush spreading across Killua’s ivory cheeks. He blinked, cocking his head back to get a better look at him. 

"Gon...can we talk about what happened?" He managed not to stutter his words but it was clear from his mumbling that he was dreading this conversation, no matter how important it was. He reminded himself that he’s killed more people than he could remember, _he could do this._

Gon colored as well, glancing away. His heart rate spiked as heat pooled in his stomach. He could almost feel the other boy clenched around him while Hisoka pounded into him from behind and it made him a bit hazy to think about. "O-of course." 

He pulled his hand back and turned towards Killua, his back resting against the arm of the couch. He watched as Killua gathered himself, giving the boy time. 

Gon was nervous. He knew they should talk about it, but he didn't know what words to say. It's not like he had _planned_ for Killua to be a part of that. That was the last thing he had wanted. But nothing could change the past. Hisoka made the choice to involve him despite telling Gon he wouldn't, and really...Gon couldn’t be too shocked by that given the magician’s nature, ever shifting with his wants and desires. Gon still felt terrible about that even though he enjoyed most of it, a guilty feeling he was becoming familiar with. 

It felt good to be inside Killua. Really, really good. Incredible, even. Not only that...but having Hisoka inside of him at the same time had filled him with so much contentment, a wholeness he wasn’t sure he could describe. But even so, even if it was good to do that with Killua, there was still that need to have Hisoka all for himself, as selfish as it was. It had always been Gon and Killua, Hisoka and Gon, never all three. 

He could hear Hisoka’s voice in the back of his mind, whispering his passion against his skin, “ _you’re mine, Gon_.” 

Well...for Gon it went both ways. He couldn’t just be Hisoka’s without the man also being his. Killua was his closest friend and that could be enough for him if that meant he could have Hisoka. He had a feeling he would have to get used to sharing sometimes, and if it wasn’t often, he wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

But, then Gon remembered that Killua never had a say if it happened or not and that made him suddenly hot with anger towards Hisoka and uncomfortable all over again. A slimy feeling made his stomach hurt, the panic on Killua’s face as he was dragged into Hisoka’s bedroom flashing before his eyes. 

Killua finally looked at him, so nervous that Gon had to stop himself from reaching out and holding him. Touching the other boy without asking quickly became a worry for him. Killua took a deep breath before saying, “I shouldn’t have followed you. But I had to know what you two were doing up there. I’m...I’m sorry, Gon.” 

Gon blinked, visibly taken aback from his best friend's words. Killua was not the example of someone with “sorry” in their vocabulary. Not that he was above it, but it was the last thing Gon expected him to say. He flushed, feeling embarrassed and ashamed when he realized he was somewhat disappointed with Killua’s apology. 

“No, I should apologize. I was so useless...I couldn’t stop Hisoka.” He felt his anger renew, his fists clenching on at his sides. “I’m so sorry, Killua! I asked him not to touch you and he still did! I-”

The white haired boy cut him off with a gesture before he could work himself up into a panic. “Neither of us could, Gon. But if I hadn’t had tried to sneak in it never would have happened.”

“Killu…” Gon frowned, looking upset but one thing still bothered him. “I know it shouldn’t have happened...but did you like it at all?”

The pale boy was suddenly very pink, his chest rising and falling quickly. His blue eyes cut away from Gon while he bit his lip. “W-well...I,” he was at a loss for words. It was like a movie in his head, Gon and Hisoka above him, almost as if they were both inside of him at once. Gon’s cute, pinched expression as he came and the warmth that followed. Hisoka’s bloodlust sticky on his tongue like melting cotton candy. He was suddenly very warm from the memory yet uneasy. He settled for part of the truth. “It’s wrong, though.”

Killua watched Gon’s face fall, understanding in his hazel eyes. “Yeah...it is.” Gon sighed. “I just asked because, well, I did something bad to you and you’re my best friend, Killu. Friends shouldn’t do that to friends. I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?”

Killua blinked in shock, the other boy’s sadness melting his iciness. “Gon. I,” he flushed, the harder truth bubbling up to the surface. “What happened was bad, but...I liked it, okay?” He looked away at Gon’s relieved grin, his face getting even hotter. “Just don’t ever mention that again, alright? Especially not to that perv.”

“Deal, but Killua...would you ever do it again?”

The white haired boy nervously gulped, sweat forming. He quickly glanced at Gon’s face and saw his little grin, all over warm. He pictured doing it again with Gon, his mind painting an image of him inside the other boy, making him shudder and moan this time. Almost intrusively, his subconscious supplied large, clawed hands on his hips and a long, wet tongue tasting his neck, Hisoka’s voice whispering in his ear. “Y-yeah…”

Gon’s grin became soft and dewy. “That makes me happy, Killu. Because I like Hisoka and I like you.”

His honesty made Killua pause, giving Gon time to think. Gon looked down, continuing softly. “I should have told you when it happened...but I was so scared to. And I didn’t really know what happened and I was afraid of what Hisoka could do if I did. But for some reason, I wanted to know more.” A small smile played at his lips, his cheeks coloring, lost in a memory. “I think Hisoka and I have a strange connection, I noticed it ever since we met. I don’t...I don’t want to stop.”

“What happened, Gon?” He ignored Gon’s comment about a “connection” with the creep, not liking the way it made his blood boil. He never once liked Hisoka’s interest in Gon, last night's events might have warmed him up to the magician but he still believed what happened to be wrong.

Gon told him everything that happened the night Hisoka came for him. He spared the details, not wanting to infuriate the other boy with how rough Hisoka had been that night. He brushed over continuing to see Hisoka out of his own desire, catching him up to last night. The dark haired boy looked up and saw Killua staring at him, astonished. 

An ugly feeling reared up within Killua. He was suddenly cold to the very core. His past experiences were muddled, shifting like sediment underwater, far from grasp. But he had the distinct impression he experienced what Gon had gone through long before this had ever happened. “Gon, he...he took advantage of you.”

Gon pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around his skinny legs before resting his cheek on his knees. He sighed, looking without seeing as he repeated Killua’s words in his head. It felt right, Hisoka had used his superior strength against him, manipulating him with pleasure and pain. “Yeah...he did.”

“Doesn’t that make you angry?”

“Hm? Angry?” Gon’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand. “Why would I be angry? It just means I have to get strong enough to fight him back.” He smiled suddenly. “I’m fighting Gido soon and after that…”

Gon’s shoulders slumped. Well, after that...he would have gotten what he came here for and there would be no reason to stay at the Arena. No reason to see Hisoka anymore. The thought made him feel very lonely and numb, yet at the same time he could feel his heart tearing right down the middle and it hurt so badly he could cry.

Killua sighed, seeing Gon’s face fall. “Gon...maybe we should tell someone. We could call Leorio, or Kura-”

“No!” Gon interrupted, his hand lashing out in his panic. “We aren’t telling them. Not...not yet.” He looked down at his feet. “I’m not ready.”

Killua nodded. He wasn’t either, but if Gon had agreed he wouldn’t have hesitated. “Then we wait. But...what happens when we do?”

Gon shrugged, resting his cheek on his knees. “I dunno, Killu…” 

They were silent again, the air between them stiff. It was so unnatural for them to be this awkward with each other. Suddenly, Killua nudged Gon. “Hey, let’s go down to the arcade for awhile. Maybe we can find something cool.”

Gon beamed. “Mm!”

XxX

Hisoka could recognize that shade of dark forest green hair next to alabaster white anywhere. His stomach clenched with arousal almost immediately, pulsing in hot waves from his head to his toes. After having a taste of both he was even more drawn to them, a new addiction he was dying to satisfy. And afterall, having a complete set always appealed to the magician more. 

He watched Gon and Killua come out of one of the candy stores within the arena, loaded up on sugar. Their arms were linked as they walked, the embodiment of youthful love. Gon’s voice was unmistakable and pure, his peals of laughter making Hisoka’s heart skip. 

Hisoka drew back without the boys ever noticing, his golden eyes narrowed as he watched his little prey galavant around. It became obvious from their actions that their ménage à trois brought them together not apart. It sent pleasurable chills down his spine knowing it would be easier to have them both again, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aching to steal Gon away to his bedroom and hoard him all for himself. 

His little bunny was excitable as ever, his cheery face the center of both Killua and Hisoka’s attention. That boy had no idea how he drew a room in. And young Killua was charmed as ever, flushing when the other boy giggled at something he said, playing off his reaction to Gon with a dismissive turn of his head. But it wasn’t fooling anyone. Even Gon had that knowing look in his eyes. The boy wasn’t as naive as he pretended to be, not after Hisoka had taught him all about the ways of attraction. Killua would come to understand that soon enough. 

It was sweet play. But Hisoka was dying to sink his teeth in and lap at the juices those two produced. He could feel how hard it was to restrain himself, even when he knew how _stimulating_ it was to wait for the perfect time to attack, when the time was right. He had to draw back. He had already spoiled himself enough. 

With a purring moan, Hisoka slunk away, seeking a distraction. 

XxX

Gon glanced up, instantly catching Killua’s eyes. They blinked, simultaneously turning to their left before back at each other. 

  
“Did you feel that?” Killua asked. 

Gon nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn’t sure, but for a split second he could sense bloodlust. Sharp and cloying, sickly sweet. _Hisoka_. He ached for an agonizing moment, eyes scanning the area but not spotting the magician anywhere. He knew he wasn’t imagining it.

“It felt like Hisoka was just here.” Killua muttered, glaring around them. 

Gon hummed, giving up. Hisoka wasn’t around anymore, but he had been. The boy knew he had some unfinished business with the man that needed to be settled. But that would come later. 

Now, however, he had snacks to eat and a best friend to crush in arcade games. 

XxX

The dial tone rang three times before a pleasant, monotonous voice answered, “hello, Hisoka.”

Hisoka was lounging on his couch, his phone in one hand and a playing card in the other. The magician closed his eyes with a soft smile, picturing the dark haired assassin so clearly. He was most likely on a job, stalking his prey. It made him ache just imagining it. “I have news for you, are you alone?” 

“Yes, what is it?” Illumi didn’t sound too concerned with whatever Hisoka had to say, but he wasn’t entirely dismissive. He would have ignored the call otherwise. His overall lack of enthusiasm only made breaking the news all the more sweeter. 

Hisoka felt his eyes roll back and an ecstatic grin spread his lips wide. He knew the man heard his low moan through the receiver from his annoyed grunt. “Killua...has made it into my box of toys. _And he was delicious_.” The memory was a scorching hot brand in his mind, turning him on all over again. That boy’s fiery look right before he submitted forever ingrained in his mind. 

There was silence, and then: “You’ve just made me a very rich man.”

Hisoka laughed warmly, fondly remembering how he had proposed with a kill order attached. They weren’t too familiar with rings. “You’ve ignored me for so long, I took matters into my own hands. Can you blame me?”

“Say anything more and I will turn your nightmares into your reality.”

“Mm~” Hisoka purred into the phone, his eyelids fluttering as his arousal clouded his senses. “Why don’t you come give your favorite magician a visit, hm?” He watched the orange glow of the sunset sink further into the distance from his floor to ceiling windows. “Or are you too busy to give your dear husband a visit?”

“I will visit you, Hisoka,” the man responded calmly. “Because I’m going to kill you. This is my only warning.”

Hisoka sighed dramatically, his eyes rolling. “Oh, _sweetheart_ , don’t be like that. It was a small taste. I didn’t even fuck him.” He smirked, which was heard in his voice, and admired his sharp nails curled around an Ace of spades. “Just a dip in the water.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Illumi repeated, his voice steel. “I will rip the limbs off of your body one by one and dig your intestines out with my bare hands.”

Hisoka moaned, his cock twitching in his white pants. “ _Mm_ , keep going.”

“You make me sick, Hisoka. I had one thing I asked you not to do. You will pay with your life.”

The man whined, needy and high, letting the card flutter to the floor as he gripped his cock through his pants, squeezing at the base. “Illu~ tell me how you want to kill me. Don’t spare any of the gruesome details.”

“Fuck you, Hisoka. I'm not playing with you today.” The line cut and after a shocked moment, Hisoka pulled his hand back to stare at his phone, his face dropping. 

“Tease.” He sighed mournfully, his erection flagging. 

“Hisoka.”

The man blinked, sitting up and seeing his little fruit standing in the doorway, the spare keycard he had granted Gon a while ago dangling in his hand. Having rarely used it, Hisoka almost forgot he had given him that. He had not sensed the boy at all, the shock of that making him tingle with arousal all over again. Gon always knew how to surprise him. 

“Gon~ what a lovely surprise.” He leaned over the arm of the couch, beckoning the boy closer with a slender finger. “Come here, sweetheart.”

But the boy was glaring at him, the look so scathing it caused Hisoka to draw back, hot with lust. Oh, that was a lovely look. He could almost feel the aura but the boy was holding it all back. 

“Hisoka,” Gon said again, his words forced out and rough. “Who were you talking to?”

“Hm?” Hisoka smiled pleasantly, his eyelids lowering. “Oh, just a friend. Are you surprised I have any? Believe me, I’m quite shy.” His eyes narrowed at his own amusement. 

“You said husband.” Gon grit out, his fists clenching at his sides, Hisoka’s honey eyes catching the motion. 

“Did I?” The man shrugged and glanced away dismissively. “I say a lot of things, Gon.”

“Like how you wouldn’t touch Killua. But you did.” Gon stepped closer until he was a meter away, his body shaking with anger. “I heard you talking about it. So...who was on the phone?”

Hisoka looked up at the boy, his full lips slowly forming a hungry smirk, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips. The anger coming off the boy was making him heady, arousal pulsing at the power the boy had. “Hm...Illumi, of course.” 

With Hisoka sitting down he was eye level with Gon, their eyes met and Hisoka stared deeply into the boy’s eyes. He felt a rush of shock at the level of hurt and confusion he saw. He knew his little fruit wasn’t quite comfortable with sharing him but he hadn’t expected this amount of emotion to be shown. 

Gon blinked a few times, his lips parted in a little frown. “You...y-you said husband.”

Hisoka cocked his head to the side. He nodded once, his expression composed. “It’s not that serious, believe me... Does that bother you, Gon?”

In a flash the boy was on him, both of his fists gripping his black crop top and angrily crushing their mouths together. It was a harsh kiss, teeth getting in the way and biting as Gon’s light weight fell onto Hisoka. Usually so dominant, the man found himself sinking back into the couch, already so sensitive from his earlier phone call that Gon could easily have his way. That didn’t stop him from retaliating, his large hands grabbing Gon around the back of his thighs and dragging him onto the couch and pressing him against his body.

Gon pulled back, face flushed and contorted in anger and his lips swollen and wet. His brown eyes were shining in the orange glow of the sunset, raw in his passion. He was breathtaking. “You think it wouldn’t?! You’re _mine_ , Hisoka!”

Hisoka blinked, a quiet little gasp escaping him at the admission. No one, not even Illumi, had ever been this possessive and emotional over him. Seeing his little fruit get so worked up over him made his chest warm and tight, a sensation he wasn’t quite familiar with. His large hand came up to touch Gon’s angry face, his thumb caressing his cheek. “Prove it, then.”

Gon met his eyes and his challenge with a nod, his hands moving to take Hisoka’s face and bring it closer to his, roughly kissing the man. He channeled all of his anger and frustration into the kiss. He hadn’t heard the full conversation, and only Hisoka’s side, but he had heard enough to make him heated. 

The thought of Hisoka being with anyone but him made him furious. He accepted Killua being a part of it, but _Illumi_. It wasn’t fair. “You’re mine,” Gon realized he was saying that between kissing and biting the man’s lips, his breathing harsh. Hisoka moaned underneath him, his hips jerking up into his ass, his hard length digging between his cheeks. 

He whimpered before pulling back, scooting down Hisoka’s long legs. The man’s eyes watched him the whole time, his full lips parted. The wanton expression on his face made Gon weak, but he had a point to prove. 

His thin fingers tugged the waistband of Hisoka’s white pants, the magician lifting his hips to help but nothing more. The man groaned when his cock was freed, almost entirely hard. Gon stared at it, at the pulsing vein running along the underside, the fat red tip that was leaking and wet. It made his mouth water and without any thought attached he was gripping the thick base and leaning down, angling it towards his mouth. 

His warm tongue licked Hisoka’s cock from where his hand held him and all the way up, lathing over the slit and cleaning up the precum that dripped out. Hisoka moaned, his hips stuttering. Gon kept going, licking around the head and underside, his large eyes coming up to take in Hisoka’s delighted face. It made his entire being throb. Hisoka’s eyes met his with a smile. 

“Such a good boy…”

Gon sucked the head into his mouth, tasting Hisoka even more. His eyelids fluttered but he kept them locked on Hisoka. It was the challenge after all. 

He knew he was better with his tongue and he took his time teasing and licking Hisoka, doing all the things he had learned to make the man whine and blush. Hisoka loved it when his tongue swirled around the head, got all breathless and red when Gon plunged his tongue against the slit, his mouth filling with saliva and precum. He swallowed it down, taking more of Hisoka’s cock into his mouth and throat. 

It was surprisingly cute, the sounds that came from Hisoka when he was really turned on. It made Gon desperate and needy for the man to be inside of him, pounding into his spot while making those lewd sounds. But he continued sucking, bobbing his head as he opened his throat and relaxed his jaw. 

“Fuck, Gon! Y-you got so good at this,” Hisoka hissed, his large hand fisting Gon’s dark hair and keeping the boy’s head down. “Mm~ keep going, bunny.”

The praise always helped Gon, gave him the confidence he needed to take Hisoka deep into his throat, choking on the long length. _He’s mine...Hisoka is mine._ He could prove it. He pulled off, panting hotly against Hisoka’s dick. He found the man's glowing eyes, his own half-lidden and wet with tears. “Daddy...w-will you fuck my mouth, p-please?”

He watched the bloodlust fill Hisoka’s eyes, his lips curled into a predatory grin. Both of his hands gripped the boy’s head. “Open your mouth, baby boy.”

Gon obeyed immediately, his tongue flat over his teeth and his eyes focused on Hisoka’s face. Their eyes were locked as Hisoka slid his cock into his mouth, forcing the boy to take him in deep. He moaned loudly, his head falling back as he instantly used the boy’s mouth, hips rolling up and hard length repeatedly hitting the back of Gon’s throat. When Gon’s throat tightened as he gagged, Hisoka’s nails dug into Gon’s scalp, scratching. 

Gon’s mouth filled with saliva and sweet precum as Hisoka fucked him, breathing through his nose and focusing on relaxing around the large cock. His warm hands came down to cup Hisoka’s balls, squeezing and rolling them like how Hisoka taught him. The man was getting louder, little grunts of pleasure escaping him as he used the boy like a brainless toy, his moans breathless and whiny. 

“Gon, ooh, bunny, you’re going to make me cum. Do you want daddy to cum in your mouth, sweetheart?"

Gon continued sucking, little choked off moans only adding to Hisoka’s pleasure as he fucked his small throat. Gon knew exactly when Hisoka was about to come, his body shaking and his hips jerking into his face with his release. His satisfied moan filled the living room as cum shot down Gon’s throat, the boy quickly swallowing before he could get overwhelmed. 

He was grateful that Hisoka’s cum was sweet, he licked all of it up eagerly. 

Hisoka eventually let him go, his hands going slack in Gon’s hair before sliding out. Gon sat up, licking his lips clean before wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He watched Hisoka’s chest rise and fall, the way his skin was flushed pink, at how his cock just didn't want to soften. 

Good. Gon laid the length of his body on Hisoka’s, his arms coming around Hisoka’s neck. With his lips against the man's sharp chin, he smiled. "Soka...can we go to the bed now? I want you to fuck me."

Almost as soon as the words were out, the man was lifting Gon up in his arms and vaulting off the couch and towards the door that led to his bedroom. Gon’s giggles were muffled against his shoulder as he took him to the large bed. 

He laid the boy down on the mattress before stripping out of his clothes, working on the boy's clothes immediately after. He admired his bunny, from his delicate feet to his wild hair, his large hands stroking the boy's soft, unblemished skin. 

He truly was beautiful. Hisoka kissed his flat stomach with a soft sigh, his sharp nose tickling the boy's sides, making him giggle and push into him. Hisoka continued tasting the boy, licking at his sweaty flesh and growing ravenous with his lust. 

"You surprised me, little one." He admitted, glancing up at the boy's flushed face. 

Gon whined softly, needy for Hisoka’s touch now that he had a little taste. He pulled at Hisoka’s hips with his ankles, drawing the built man close enough that he could wrap his arms around Hisoka’s neck. The magician’s words stoked the fire in him, reminded him of why he was so needy. "You're mine, Hisoka."

The man hummed low in his throat. "More yours than anyone else, that's for sure." He leaned down and kissed his pet deeply, his eyes closing as Gon happily kissed him back. 

Gon kept Hisoka close, kissing him with everything he had. His tongue played with Hisoka’s, the wet slide making him break out in a hot sweat. He could feel that strong tongue moving all over his body, or inside of him, plunging into his hole. It drove him wild, his lust mounting.

He didn't want Hisoka to think about anyone but him and a growing part of him worried that Hisoka thought of Illumi or Killua when he was with him. The thought made him want to puke, made him want to crawl inside the man and never leave. 

"Hisoka," Gon felt like he was sobbing, overwhelmed with how badly he wanted Hisoka just to himself. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Let me take care of you, okay?" Hisoka pulled back, his forehead resting on Gon’s and their eyes locked. He waited until Gon was no longer shaking before reaching for the lube he kept on the nightstand. 

He kissed all along Gon’s skin as he slowly opened him up, giving him attention from his ears to his collarbones. His long fingers continuously brushed against Gon’s prostate, causing the boy to moan and clutch him tightly. Hisoka drank in every expression of pleasure that crossed Gon’s face, soaking his addiction for the boy in. 

Once he was satisfied he stroked himself with his slick fingers, noticing how Gon’s heart spiked in excitement at the sight of his large cock shining with lube, getting closer and closer to his eager hole. He rubbed himself against the boy, feeling him flutter and open for his length, desperately trying to suck him in. 

" _Hisokaaa_ ," Gon sobbed, his legs tightening around the man's waist and shoving his hips up, trying and failing to force Hisoka into him. 

The man chuckled, one hand coming up to wrap around the boy's neck while also using his weight to keep him down against the bed. The boy whined again, the sound making Hisoka’s cock twitch. 

"Such a needy slut…you must really want it. Hmm...how bad do you want it, Gon?" He teasingly rolled his hips against the boys, drawing out muffled moans and grunts. 

The boy's face was red and scrunched up, tears wetting the corners of his eyes. He pulled at Hisoka with his grabby hands, his body rolling to find friction against his. "P-please, daddy. I want it so bad. _Please_."

Hisoka growled as he shoved himself in deep, hearing Gon’s loud cry as he plunged into the boy's ass. He grunted, his cock buried halfway in before pulling out and thrusting in harder, the tight heat having no other choice but to make room. 

He thrust in and out, watching the boy's stomach protrude when he slid in completely. There was no way the boy wasn't getting anything but hard, the way he was begging like a slut for it. Hisoka held him down by his head, his weight bearing down on the boy’s much smaller body. 

But Gon took it all without complaint. Every inch of Hisoka’s dick made its home in Gon, fucking every coherent thought out and replacing it with only need and want. He sobbed and cried, begging for more.

" _Gon_ ," Hisoka purred. "You're mine, baby. No one else's. _I own you_." Hisoka’s balls slapped against Gon as he took him roughly, the wet sound of their bodies coming together making them both start to lose control. 

Gon’s nails cut into Hisoka’s shoulders, dragging red hot lines down his arms, blood rising to the surface. "Mine," he gasped, meeting Hisoka’s hard thrusts the best he could but very quickly was pushed over the edge, his whines turning into a shocked moan.

Hisoka watched his pet come apart, his brown eyes rolling back into his skull as ropes of cum decorated his clenched stomach. 

"Yes," Hisoka licked his sweaty neck, feeling his frantic heartbeat. "All yours."

Hisoka fucked him until he was nothing but a drooling mess, cum leaking out of his ass as Hisoka filled him to the brim with hot cum. Over and over again, until the magician’s balls were empty and the light in Gon’s eyes was nearly fading, exhaustion taking place instead. 

When he finally pulled out, his cum flooded out of the boy, making a mess between his thighs and dripping onto the bed below. Hisoka quickly fixed that, the bunny tail coming in handy to plug his gaping hole up. He leaned over his boy, watching sweat drip from him and onto the boy's chest. 

He thought back on Gon’s expression when he first rushed at him, how exquisite his anger was and shuddered, seeing that anger now replaced with contentment. He lowered himself until he was holding Gon to his chest, the boy instantly molding himself into him. 

They fit together wonderfully despite the obvious size differences, the boy enveloped almost entirely in Hisoka's arms. 

The magician’s eyes closed as Gon pressed his face into Hisoka’s neck, the action so familiar to him that it shook him. His large hand caressed Gon's sweaty back, up to his hair where it remained nestled in the thick sweaty locks.

"Hisoka…" Gon breathed into his skin. 

"Hm?"

"Do you love Illumi?"

Hisoka grunted softly, his nails scratching against Gon’s scalp. He should have known the boy was still on that, even after that incredible orgasm. "Hmm...decidedly no. I do not. But...we have an agreement and mutual understanding of each other. So far...he's the only one I believe capable of killing me." 

Gon pushed the thought of Hisoka dying far away from his mind, knowing it would only sink him into a depression. "Then why did you marry him?"

"Because an assassin cares more about having work than a friend."

Gon frowned, not understanding because Hisoka didn't want him to. It was too complicated for him anyway. "You should only marry someone you love, Hisoka. That's the whole point." Not that he really knew or understood, but that's what his Aunt Mito always told him. 

Hisoka smiled, opening one eye to peek at him. "Then maybe I should have waited until I met you." 

Gon blushed, his face still tucked in Hisoka's neck. His stomach warmed at Hisoka’s words. "M-maybe." 

Hisoka chuckled softly, drawing back to place warm kisses on Gon’s cheek. "That’s it, then. We'll just have to make you my new bride, how does that sound?" 

Gon shoved at him in embarrassment, his face red and so adorable. " _Hisokaaa_ , we can't get married. I'm only 13!"

Hisoka shrugged, his grin lecherous. As if the boy's age mattered to him. "I can wait."

The boy sighed softly, giggling as he relaxed against Hisoka, wrapping around the man like he always did post-orgasm. He smiled to himself, his eyelids lowering as he felt contentment making him want to doze off. "Okay...one day then. It's a promise." 

Hisoka held him closer, ignoring his urge to roll his eyes at the boy. "Sure, bunny. Whatever you say." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest should be up a lot sooner than this was ~~~ stay tuned


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would have this up sooner but I have a reason for why this is so late and it contains a TW which will be in the notes at the end so you can enjoy this chapter without my bullshit lol

In the pale grey light of dawn, Hisoka rolled over in his over sized bed, one arm outstretched and reaching. After searching for a specific warmth and coming up empty the man grunted softly, one yellow eye opening. 

No...Gon wasn't laying next to him. He hadn't come up to Hisoka’s floor last night. But for some odd reason Hisoka distinctly remembered feeling Gon’s warmth curled up next to him, his weight and scent a familiarity to him after all this time. 

But that was all in his head. He went to bed alone last night, his subconscious supplying him with sweet dreams of his little bunny sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

It was strange. Hisoka rarely slept deep enough to dream and when he finally did it was of something so...soft and delicate. Spun from sugar. It was unlike him. But he was aware that it was all due to his growing attraction to Gon. 

That boy was changing aspects of himself, not deep into the foundation of who he was, but parts of his character nonetheless. There were moments where Gon was all he could focus on, not something entirely new to him, but his thoughts weren't isolated to how strong the boy was, or how he couldn't wait for him to mature into his full strength. 

He had noticed the slight shift at every glance the boy sent his way. He found himself wanting more than just a fight from the boy, he chose not to dwell on what it was he wanted but a feeling Hisoka wasn’t too familiar with had taken root deep within, growing like a cancer.

They had become intimate, an odd word to use in relation to Gon, but there was no denying it. He had started to care about the boy and about what he thought of the man in return. 

He couldn’t decide if he liked that or not. This unpredictability within himself. It was almost as if he was losing control but unaware of what exactly needed reigning in. 

There was no other way to see it, not when he was laying there in bed disappointed that his own mind had tricked him. Upset with the reality that he was alone in this spacious apartment and that his object of desire was somewhere else, _with_ someone else. 

He didn't let his thoughts upset him much longer, cracking his neck and stretching as he got out of bed, hungry for many things. 

Then he remembered what day it was and a slow smile crept across his lips. 

Gon was fighting tonight, finally after two months of pointless waiting he was getting back into the Arena. He was going to prove himself, not only to regain his pride from his previous loss but also to Hisoka. And after that, he would be ready to face Hisoka in the Arena. 

A pleasurable shudder passed through him at the thought. He could hardly wait to see his pet back in action. Could hardly wait to break him down with an audience to watch. 

With that in mind, Hisoka got ready with renewed energy, the grey light outside burning into gold.

XxX

"Gon is the winner!"

A small shudder of satisfaction made Gon flush, the thrill of winning a heady high. This feeling of power was why so many people were drawn to the Arena; standing in the glow of the many stadium lights as a crowd of people cheered your name, your heartbeat rushing in your ears because you survived and beat your opponent. Because you lived. 

Gon had easily defeated Riehlvelt and was announced victor of his fight, just as he had when he fought Gido the day before. The fight hadn't even lasted five minutes; he was no match for Gon now that he was learning nen. With a billboard wide grin, Gon hopped off the stage, bouncing with adrenaline. 

He hadn't paid any attention to the audience earlier, but as he walked off the stage he saw Killua, Zushi and Mr. Wing smiling at him and he knew they were proud of him. He waved back, laughing to himself. 

He couldn't believe he had been worried to fight again. With everything he learned and his friends watching from the stands, he knew he could accomplish almost anything. 

And Hisoka...he knew the man had been watching from somewhere. It made him so nervous. He's known Hisoka’s approval mattered to him ever since their first real encounter with each other. He knew how much power and skill excited Hisoka, the thought of not being enough for the man made him crave being even stronger, even better than he was now. 

He knew he had to be strong for himself, to be able to fight and defend himself, to be a great Hunter like Ging. But he would be lying if he denied the part that wanted to be strong to impress Hisoka, to keep his attention right where he had it. And now that he knew he wasn’t the only one with Hisoka’s attention, his desire was even stronger.

He crossed the arena to the exit, walking down the long dark tunnel. He saw a shadowy figure up ahead, a tinge of worry settling in his gut only to vanish when he saw plum stiletto heels and shocking white pants. 

A relieved grin broke out on the boys face, his arms outstretched as he ran towards the man. "Hisokaaaa!" 

Hisoka turned towards him at the perfect time, his arms unfolding from his chest to wrap around Gon as the boy launched himself at the man in his excitement. He grunted softly, keeping the boy close to his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Gon’s neck affectionately, the little bunny squirming in delight at the attention. "Gon, I'm so proud of you."

The boy drew back enough to see Hisoka’s face, half of it shadowed from the darkness of the tunnel, the only light coming from the busy arena a few meters back. His eyebrows quirked up and he felt his heart momentarily stop. "P-proud of me?"

A warmth expanded throughout his chest at Hisoka’s smile, the man's cat-like eyes closed happily. "Mm, you demonstrated the skills you've learned and executed them well. You're getting stronger." 

Gon could almost cry hearing those words coming from him. It made his chest tighten and burn almost as if he was being stabbed. Hisoka was proud of him. They hadn't even fought yet and the man was proud of him. 

Thoughts rapidly flashed in his mind. This man he barely knew, who had forced himself onto him and made Gon his, who could crush him like a bug if he wanted to, was proud of him. Showed more interest and care for him than his own dad. Had more of an impact in his life than almost anyone. For a second he felt his eyes burn but then Hisoka was moving and those thoughts were replaced with others.

Hisoka had Gon trapped against the cold metallic wall, his large hands cupping Gon’s ass as his long fingers brushed against the warmth of his lower back. Hisoka leaned into the boy’s neck, his breath hot against his skin. "You didn't even break a sweat dealing with him." 

Gon was trembling softly in Hisoka's arms, the magician’s touch mingling with the leftover adrenaline making his stomach flood with warmth. He knew Hisoka was aroused, could feel the man hardening against him. He whined softly in the back of his throat, his arms tightening around Hisoka’s neck. 

"Mmm," Hisoka moaned low in his throat, nosing against Gon’s neck and taking in his scent. "You're ready to face me now, aren't you, bunny?"

Gon nodded, his warm cheek brushing against Hisoka’s. "Mhm…" he moaned softly when Hisoka started slowly kissing his neck, his hot tongue tasting his skin at his own pace, an occasional nibble making his heart race. His hips rolled into Hisoka's hard abs, aching to be closer. 

Distant voices coming from the arena grew louder, causing Hisoka to pull away, annoyance clear in his narrow eyebrows. 

"Hm, let's continue this later." He set the boy back on his feet and together they disappeared into the darkness. 

XxX

"Would you like to get dinner?" Hisoka asked him as they ascended up to the lobby where Killua and the rest were waiting for him. "My treat."

Gon smiled at the man, his hazelnut eyes sparkling. His stomach growled at the thought. "Mhm. I just have to say goodbye to Killua first."

"Oh? You don't want him to come along? He's more than welcomed to."

Gon frowned a bit. Of course he wanted to spend time with Killua, but the thought of the three of them together was still so foreign to him and the magician’s sole attention sounded much better. "No. I want to spend time with you. Alone." He glanced up at Hisoka to see his reaction. 

The magician was smiling softly, unbothered by the boy's answer and pleased with the hint of possession in his tone. "Then it's settled. Just us."

It sounded like a promise. 

Gon pulled away from Hisoka once they were in the light, seeing Killua standing with Mr. Wing and Zushi. That made him nervous, especially when his rumpled teacher was noticeably scowling at the tall man at his side. Almost like Hisoka read his mind the man was walking away, as if he hadn't been with Gon at all. 

Gon trotted over to his friends, grinning happily and waving. Killua was giving him a knowing look, one pale eyebrow raised. 

"Killua! Zushi! Mr. Wing! You saw everything, right?" He bounced around happily, accepting their praise with blushing cheeks. 

"You were incredible!" Zushi exclaimed. "You truly are a strong nen user." 

"So are you, Zushi. One day we'll fight together, okay?"

"Gon," from Mr. Wing's stern voice the boy knew he was going to ask why Hisoka had come out of the elevator with him, why the man had been anywhere near him. He felt panicked, knowing he was a terrible liar, when Killua saved him. 

"Hey, Gon. I bet you're starving, huh? Let's go find something to eat and celebrate." Without warning, the boy took Gon’s hand and led him away, calling over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Zushi, Mr.Wing." 

"Bye, guys!" Gon waved happily, sighing in relief when they were out of sight. 

Killua huffed, crossing his arms. He gave his friend an unimpressed look. "Really...you owe me big time for that."

Gon rubbed his neck nervously, laughing shakily. "T-thank you, Killu. You really are the best." 

Killua flushed slightly, meeting Gon’s look of gratitude. "Yeah, I know. Now go, before they walk over here."

Gon smiled, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow, Killu. Bye~" then he was off, running towards the direction Hisoka sauntered off to. 

He found the man easily, heard the shuffling of cards before he saw him casually leaning against the wall, eyes closed with a smile. 

Seeing him like that reminded Gon of how powerful he was. Even relaxed like that he could take someone out. _How am I ever going to beat him?_ Gon gulped, eyeing Hisoka’s defined arms and knowing how bad a punch that man could land. 

Golden eyes slid open, instantly landing on him, Hisoka’s smile curving deviously. That look sent Gon into a whirlwind of lust, still reeling from the adrenaline from his win and desperate for an outlet. "So...my little bunny is ready?" 

Gon flushed, aware other people were around and could potentially hear them. They got enough stares standing together as it was. Even so, Gon warmed from the inside out from a mixture of embarrassment and affection at the pet name, wondering what people would think about them. Probably nothing good. "Can we go somewhere outside of the Arena?" 

Hisoka blinked slowly. "Of course. There are many places we can go to."

"Hm...I want to go to your favorite one!" 

The man leaned down to lessen the height gap, his smile lecherous while his eyes raked over his body. " _Mmm_...Gon, in that case, my favorite meal is standing right in front of me."

Gon flushed, smiling nervously as arousal spiked in his gut. "Hisoka…" 

Hisoka eyed him like he wanted to take a bite and Gon was left wishing he had. 

The man led him out of the Arena nevertheless, plunging into the cool evening air. Instantly, an array of delicious scents bombarded Gon’s sensitive nose, causing him to halt his steps in front of the entrance. Hisoka paused, glancing down at him curiously. 

Gon rubbed his nose before inhaling deep. He smelled so many different spices, barbecued meats and soft sweet pastries wafting in the air. His stomach growled and he almost found himself heading off towards the scents without thinking, acting on his empty stomach alone.

Hisoka smiled softly, smelling the air as well. "Come, there's been a change of plan."

Together they followed their noses and the trails of people until they found where the commotion was coming from, turning the corner into the large town square and seeing a mass of people. 

They came across stands upon stands of food and games. Food carts and trucks lined the perimeter of the square, glorious smelling smoke billowing up into the air. Other stands were raised for games like ring toss and apple bobbing, other kids flitting about with prizes stuffed under their arms.

Gon smiled happily, out of habit from spending his time with Killua, took Hisoka’s hand and pointed with the other. Hisoka must not have minded, squeezing the boy's hand in response. "Look, Hisoka! There's food everywhere." 

The boy looked like he had stepped right into heaven, already leading the man to a stand selling kabobs of juicy steak and vegetables. Being a 200th floor champion, money was no issue and everything was relatively cheap. 

With a game plan in mind, Gon stopped at nearly every stand, stocking up before smiling up at his companion. With the amount of food he was carrying, Gon couldn’t hold Hisoka’s hand, but he stayed close. Having Hisoka next to him made him happy. 

"Let's find a place to sit and eat this!"

Hisoka nodded his consent, not seeing how he had much of a say in the matter. Gon’s arms were loaded and they were both grateful that a woman working one of the stands offered them a bag. Even so it was a lot. Gon had acquired squid dumplings, curry buns, pork buns, fried bananas dipped in chocolate, shaved ice, more chicken sandwiches he could ever need, and several chocolates he planned to bring back to Killua. 

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with all that?" Hisoka drawled, glowering at a family of four who eyed the pair wearily, or more likely, just him. He garnered looks everywhere he went, but now more than ever with Gon at his side. Which was warranted, given what he had done and what he planned to do to the boy. 

Unaware or uncaring, Gon didn’t give the odd looks they received any attention. He beamed up at Hisoka. "Eat it, of course!" 

Hisoka hummed in amusement, because of course it was always that simple with him. "Of course."

They found a park not far from the Arena, claiming a bench further away from the main road where it wasn't as busy. Gon sat cross legged, facing Hisoka with the bag between them. He opened the loot with a beatific grin, glorious smells filling the air. His stomach growled loudly, eager for what awaited him. He pulled out a container of shrimp pot stickers and passed them to Hisoka before digging in for a chicken sandwich. 

Gon ate happily, messily, watching as Hisoka’s long fingers delicately picked up a pot sticker and placed it into his mouth. He smiled, his cheeks stuffed full. He watched Hisoka chew, drawn to the way even that was handled gracefully. He never seemed to see Hisoka out of his element, he wondered how their fight would go. 

The likelihood that it would end in his favor didn’t seem high, but that wouldn't stop Gon from giving it his all. And he was prone to beating the odds after all. He knew he could land a punch, he just had to try. Now his biggest issue was to see Hisoka as an enemy rather than...whatever it was Hisoka was to him. 

Hisoka of course noticed Gon watching him, the magician’s lips pulling into a smile. “Something on your mind, Gon?”

“Hisoka...what are we?”

A thin red eyebrow rose along with his smile. Such an amusing line of questioning. Hisoka almost laughed. “Hm...I suppose I am your lover.”

Gon pondered that, not quite understanding. “My _lover_?” The word was strange on his tongue. He doesn’t think he’s ever said it before. He suddenly remembered Hisoka’s conversation with Illumi, the word husband stabbing him in the chest. 

“Yes, but we should keep that information to ourselves, don’t you think? If anyone asks, we’re friends.” Hisoka chuckled softly. “How interesting, really.”

“Friends…” Gon repeated, mulling it over. “Is that what you say about Illumi, too?”

Hisoka eyed him, for once not quite knowing where Gon was going with this. His little bunny was guarded from him and he didn’t like it. “Yes. It’s not a secret, but it isn’t necessary information to share, either.”

Gon met his look, his eyes hard and shimmering like a polished diamond. “Do you have a lot of friends, Hisoka?”

Hisoka’s smile grew and he wanted to fuck that look right off Gon’s face. “Me? I thought I told you, bunny…I’m shy.”

Gon rolled his eyes, his cheeks puffed out. “You aren’t fooling me, you know.”

The man laughed, finding Gon adorable when he pouted but decided a subject change was in order. "Are you nervous for our fight, Gon?" Hisoka already knew the answer to that, being a thrill seeker himself.

The boy shook his head, grinning. "Nope!" Which wasn’t a complete lie. "I'm excited to face you one on one." 

Hisoka closed his eyes with a low hum. "You've proven yourself a lot, Gon. Regardless of the outcome," his eyes opened and met Gon’s. "It will be a fight to remember."

Gon smiled, floored by Hisoka’s excitement for their fight. “I can’t wait! I’m gonna hit you _so hard!_ ”

Amused and turned on by that, Hisoka smiled. “You’ll need all your strength for that, love. Here, I'm sure you would like this," Hisoka offered, his hand raised near Gon’s lips and a pot sticker between his fingers. "Don't be shy, open up."

Gon obeyed without second thought, his body reacting to Hisoka’s words alone, letting Hisoka feed him. He liked it, wiggling happily from the taste and the satisfaction of being taken cared of. As much as he liked to play it off, he missed the days where he could count on Aunt Mito to be there for him when he needed her, but he knew he had to grow up. And now...he had Hisoka.

When he met Hisoka’s half-lidded eyes a rush of warmth flooded his stomach, the obvious lust in Hisoka's golden hues turning Gon on. That must mean...Hisoka liked feeding him, as well. The man was deranged in his own special way, but some part of him enjoyed taking care of him just as much as he wanted to break him. The balance between those ever shifting with the wind. 

"Hm?" Gon hummed when Hisoka’s thumb wiped at the corner of his mouth. 

"You made a mess." 

On instinct, Gon’s tongue came and licked the sauce from Hisoka’s finger, the taste salty and tangy. His eyelids fluttered when he felt the warmth of Hisoka’s skin on his tongue. He melted like the shaved ice he bought when Hisoka grunted under his breath. 

" _Gon_ ," the man purred, his voice dripping syrup against Gon’s skin. "You know better than to provoke me in public." 

Gon’s cheeks were flushed cutely even as he glanced around them. Even though they had gotten plenty of stares while the boy was spending his earnings; a young boy all alone with a strange tall man, not a single resemblance between them, no one seemed to even glance their way now. Gon found Hisoka’s burning eyes, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he leaned closer to the man, taking a pot sticker and lifting it to Hisoka’s mouth. 

"C-can I feed you, too?"

Hisoka looked exactly like a proud lion, languidly opening his mouth for Gon. His tongue snaked out, curling around one of Gon’s small fingers as the boy fed him, purring softly. 

Gon blushed harder when Hisoka’s tongue teased him. He gasped in shock when Hisoka’s strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding him in place as he licked the dripping soy sauce off Gon’s fingers, his tongue working even after everything was cleaned up. 

Spiking arousal heated Gon’s belly and he squirmed, very aware of how public this spot was. " _Hisoka_ …"

"Hm, you started it, bunny. I intend to finish it." Hisoka smirked, his eyes assessing Gon’s willingness. "Just stay quiet, baby. I'll make it quick."

Gon’s eyes were wide when Hisoka palmed his erection through his shorts, biting his fist to cover his abrupt moan. Through narrowed eyes, Gon glanced around them. A family and a couple were passing them at the sidewalk and he prayed they didn't look to their right otherwise they would have seen a young boy being pleasured in the park by a strange man. 

Hisoka unbuttoned and unzipped Gon’s shorts with practiced ease, slipping his hand inside to fondle the boy's hardness. He watched paranoia and pleasure battle for dominance, Gon lifting his hips into his hand while nervously glancing around them. 

"Shh, just stay natural, Gon. Let daddy take care of you."

At those words, Gon nodded willingly, huffing warmly as Hisoka stroked him. His hands clutched the edge of the bench, straining to keep his whines and whimpers down to a minimum. He didn’t want to close his eyes, fixated on the way Hisoka’s hand wrapped around him tightly. 

“How filthy of you Gon, letting me play with you where anyone could see. What if your precious teacher walked by, hm? Imagine what he would say if he saw us right now.” Hisoka teased him, his wrist twisting as he stroked the boy. “I bet he would be _so disappointed_.” 

Gon was biting his lip, his entire body clenched tight. Hisoka’s words rang in his head, almost terrifying enough for him to look around their surroundings but also tempting enough to make him buck his hips up, imaging Mr.Wing glaring down at him as Hisoka fucked him rough in the park for anyone to see. He grunted softly, his head lolling back as he felt how close he was, dripping messily in Hisoka’s deft hand. “Mmph...H-Hisoka, please don’t stop.”

“Well, when you ask me so nicely,” Hisoka tightened his hand, knowing how close Gon was from his almost pained expression of pleasure. “If only you could see yourself, bunny. I’ve made you into such a shameless slut, haven’t I?”

Gon couldn’t stop the whimper, Hisoka’s words becoming undeniable when he spread his legs further, his nails digging into the wooden bench to the point the wood was splintering. “Hisoka,” Gon felt lightheaded when he came, sinking back into the arm of the bench with a shaky sigh. 

Hisoka’s hand was covered in cum, dripping sloppily along his knuckles. He brought it to his mouth, lapping up the warm liquid until it was gone. The boy was delicious. Hisoka was aching, restraining himself from sinking into a fantasy and fucking the boy right on the park bench. He cleaned his boy up with a stray napkin, smirking at his flushed cheeks. 

“Since we’ve both had our...meal. Let’s head back for dessert, hm?”

Gon nodded with a dazed smile. Dessert sounded nice.

XxX

Gon was spread out in the middle of Hisoka’s large bed, the man’s weight on him as he made a thorough descent down his slender body. 

The way Hisoka licked and sucked Gon’s skin made it very apparent this was the dessert he was after. Red marks decorated his tan skin, but Gon wasn’t complaining. Each and every red stain was kissed afterwards before Hisoka moved on to adorn another patch of skin. 

Gon slowly licked the chocolate covered banana he brought into the bed, unlike Hisoka he actually wanted dessert. Hisoka’s eyes caught the motion, lifting his head up from Gon’s hip and smiling softly. “Can I have a taste?”

“Hm? Oh!” Gon giggled and brought the half eaten, slightly melting banana to Hisoka’s lips, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion when Hisoka shook his head. 

The man took his hand, messy and covered in chocolate, before licking one of his fingers. Gon instantly melted, transferring the banana to his other hand so that Hisoka had free reign of his chocolate coated fingers. He moaned quietly while pushing his hips into the man, his body reacting to Hisoka’s hot and wet tongue. He stared openly as Hisoka sucked on his fingers one by one, the man meeting his gaze to watch him fall apart the whole time. 

“You’re addicting, Gon,” Hisoka told him after he was done, letting the boy’s hand drop weakly to the bed. "I could taste you for hours." He pulled himself up to Gon’s mouth, leaning down to kiss his lips. They both tasted like chocolate and bananas, sweet and delicate. 

Gon licked his way into Hisoka's mouth, moaning in between deep kisses. He always loved how sweet Hisoka tasted, like bubblegum or cotton candy, but now his tongue was chocolate coated. His sticky hand held Hisoka’s sharp jaw, his thumb stroking along his skin as they kissed. 

They both lost track of time, pulling back breathlessly. Gon smiled at Hisoka as he quickly finished the leftover banana, giggling because he thought it was so funny to bring a dessert to bed, not understanding that it was a kink for others. Gon’s innocence had a strong effect on Hisoka, especially when he could corrupt it. 

Hisoka held Gon’s chin with one hand, looking into his eyes for a moment. "You’re mine,” Hisoka licked Gon’s lips, smirking at the boy’s delighted sigh. 

The man went back to kissing down the boy’s body, sucking and nibbling new marks into his flesh while his hands caressed the boy’s sides, making him nice and relaxed. He kissed the soft skin of Gon’s thighs, smiling to himself as they trembled. His fingers teased his outer thighs as his lips closed in, kissing his soft cheeks before spreading him open to mouth at his fluttering hole. Instantly, Gon was pushing himself closer, Hisoka chuckling warmly as he dug his tongue in. 

"Hisoka…" the boy sighed in pleasure. His hands were drawn to the man's hair, finding any weak spots to dig his fingers into. He mewled as Hisoka’s strong tongue licked him open, turning him into a needy mass writhing on the bed. “Please, daddy, I need you…”

Hisoka was throbbing, every inch of him pulsing to be inside his boy. “Tell me...how bad do you need it, baby?”

Gon whined, wanting to hide from that, not knowing what words to say, how to express what he was feeling inside, but Hisoka wouldn’t let him, leaning up and off of his body and hovering over him. His large hand wrapped around Gon’s neck, squeezing. “Come on, sweetheart, use your words. Otherwise I’ll have to beat them out of you,” his hand tightened, his bloodlust seeping out. 

Gon reacted to those words with an all over shudder, his brown eyes glazing over. His voice was quiet when he asked, “beat me how?”

Hisoka smirked, his free hand showing him exactly what he meant by smacking the boy across his face, the crack of flesh against flesh loud and sharp. Gon’s cheek was turning pink, blood rushing to the surface, his face warm. Hisoka felt the boy’s hips rocking, trying to find friction against him but Hisoka refused to satisfy him. “Exactly as it sounds, slut.”

Gon arched up, his small hands gripping Hisoka’s forearm. “Harder, please...do it harder.” 

Hisoka happily obliged, smacking the boy’s other cheek with more force and causing him to yelp in pain. The boy’s sound of distress sent Hisoka’s cock twitching, precum dripping from his slit as he continued smacking the boy. He flipped Gon over and shoved a pillow under his hips, his plump ass his new punching bag, spanking the boy hard enough to leave large handprints. 

Gon fisted the sheets, his hips rocking with Hisoka’s sharp smacks, shamelessly rubbing his small cock against the pillow. Hisoka’s hits landed right over his hole, sending pleasurable waves throughout his body, shaking him to the core. He buried his face into the bed, moaning brokenly from the way his entire body seemed to sing whenever Hisoka treated him roughly. He liked that Hisoka didn’t hold back, that he expected Gon to be able to handle it and if not that he would take it anyway. 

But the boy couldn’t take it anymore, feeling so wound up that anything more would make him burst. He could feel how sensitive and close to cumming he was, his ass lifting into the air as he panted heavily. “Nng...Soka...fuck me, please, _please_ , fuck me hard. I need it so bad...it hurts” he wanted to cry the tension he felt was driving him crazy, growing so tight he could snap in half. 

He heard Hisoka’s moan of approval before the man spread his ass cheeks apart and pressed the wet tip of his cock against him, pushing the bulbous head in with a loud grunt. He didn’t use lube, knowing it wouldn’t matter soon. Gon made his cock drip like a broken faucet, leaking precum like a touch starved virgin. The boy cried out in pain but he continued, thrusting his way deep into his pet until his balls were pressed against him. 

He pulled back out, his head buried in his tight entrance, watching as precum already wet the boys cheeks when he pushed back in. 

Hisoka rocked into him, pressing in deep as he could and holding the boy down with his large hand flat on his back. The pillow kept his hips up, the angle perfect for dragging his cock against the boys prostate over and over again. 

The sounds that were ripped out of Gon’s throat made Hisoka delirious, his eyes rolling back as he rammed his cock hard into Gon. The boy’s hole was stretching around his length but still tighter than a vice. “How many times have I fucked you loose and you’re still so tight around me…” Hisoka growled, groaning when the muscles pulsing around his cock clenched even tighter. 

Gon couldn't find any words to respond, all thoughts pushed out of his head at the burning stretch of Hisoka stuffing him full. He could barely move with Hisoka’s weight keeping him down, his body forced to take every one of Hisoka’s thrusts into his body. The pleasure was so overwhelming and intense he could only whine and moan incoherently, Hisoka’s name coming from his lips like a mantra. 

He could feel how close he was, the pillow beneath him rewarding him with delicious friction as Hisoka picked up the pace, his large hands gripping Gon’s shoulders and keeping him in position as he fucked the boy thoroughly. He forgot everything as Hisoka pleasured him, forgot about his win earlier, forgot about the time in the park, forgot everything that wasn’t the long, thick cock making a mess of him. 

“Fuck,” Hisoka breathed, draping his body over the boy and rolling his hips, the strokes long and deep. Sweat dripped from his body to Gon’s, where their skin met becoming slick. One hand carded through Gon’s hair, taking in a handful and bringing Gon’s face to his. He kissed the boy messily, licking his sweet tasting lips and sucking on his warm tongue. He could feel Gon’s whimpers vibrating into his mouth, could hear how desperate his boy sounded. 

  
With his lips next to Gon’s ear, he brought the boy closer to his release with his sultry voice, “I know how bad you want to cum, baby, I can feel how tight you are. You want me to cum too, baby boy? Do you want me to fuck your little pussy until you’re crying, _hm_ , bunny? Want me to put all my cum in you… _Answer me_.”

Gon was digging his nails into the bed, his ass clenched around Hisoka so tight the man thought he might break. It took him a moment to put words together, his voice coming out strained, trying not to scream from how good Hisoka was fucking him. “P-please, d-daddy, I need it,” he whined, pushing his hips back into the man. “Fuck… _please_...” 

He felt so needy, this heady feeling clouding everything else but his desire for release. He wanted to feel Hisoka losing it inside of him, that rush of warmth and completion filling him when they came together as one. He loved that feeling, his ass felt hungry for it, like he couldn’t get enough of Hisoka pounding into him until he was filling his ass with cum. 

Hisoka groaned at his little sluts begging, his hips snapping into the boy harder, his small body jerking from the force of his thrusts. “Such a good, obedient boy... you make me so proud.” His other hand reached out and covered one of Gon’s, his fingers slipping between Gon’s and squeezing. He could feel his orgasm building up, the ache inside him clawing to the surface as he fucked the boy roughly. “I can hardly wait for our fight, Gon, can’t wait to get you on your knees, baby.” 

Gon moaned, pushing his head back into Hisoka’s shoulder, desiring to be even closer to the man. His praise went to his heart and cock, making him throb all over. “H-Hisoka!” He held the man's hand in a death grip, his moan breaking off into sobs when he finally burst, cumming hard against the pillow he was grinding against, trapped between that friction and Hisoka’s fat cock beating his fluttering walls up. 

Hisoka grunted, feeling the boy tightening and releasing him as he came, his needy hole bringing him to his orgasm at the same time. 

His low moan made Gon shudder, his core throbbing from how arousing Hisoka’s voice was. Hot liquid was pumped into him, coating his walls in warmth and he felt tears wet his cheeks, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. 

Hisoka stayed buried inside of him until they both caught their breath, slipping out of the boy with a wet sound. He reached out and rubbed the boy's cheeks, moving up to massage his lower back, knowing he would be sore. 

The man saw how exhausted Gon was, eyes glazed and barely moving. It made him smirk, loving the effect he had on the boy. He aligned himself against the boy's side, staring at his flushed face. 

Gon met his look, weakly smiling at him. "I-I don't think I can walk…"

That made Hisoka chuckle warmly, shaking his head. "No, I don't believe that's in the cards, sweetheart." 

Gon closed his eyes, smiling. "Am I...I'm a good lover, right, Hisoka?" 

Hisoka cupped the boy's face, stroking his warm face with his thumb until Gon met his look again. "Hm…I have no complaints." He leaned forward and lightly kissed the boy on his lips, Gon kissing him back only much more subdued. 

He scooped Gon up and laid him on his chest, the warmth and weight of Gon on top of him instantly familiar. 

Gon clung to him, even though he just got pounded into he wanted affection from the man. "Hisoka...I can't wait to punch you...right in the face…"

Hisoka stroked the boy's back, feeling his breathing evening out. He laughed softly to himself. "Hm, I have no doubt in my mind about that…" 

But the boy was already asleep, curled up in his arms with a smile on his face. Hisoka gently brushed his messy dark green hair away from Gon’s face, lightly kissing his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams, little one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //TW suicide  
> a close friend of my committed as I was beginning to write this chapter, which fucked me up, and then 2 other friends attempted as well. So I have been in a bad place and writing has been hard to do. I am not sure when I'll be able to finish this series but I have no intentions of dropping it, I actually have more ideas, it's just being in the right place mentally to do that shit. 
> 
> Anyway, that's my ted talk hope you enjoyed my sin

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give me more ideas, if I can do them I will


End file.
